Sonic & Percy Jackson 2: The Demon Path
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: When the Mobius is invaded, the Mobians are forced to flee to Earth, like the enemy expected them to. Now, Sonic and Percy must team up once again and journey through the Demon Path to save loved ones, and stop evil from wreaking havoc upon any more worlds. Can the legendary heroes prevail on their deadliest quest yet, or will they perish by the hands of Order, twin of the Creator?
1. Chapter 1: Missing Hero

_**Four years since the events in Sonic & Percy Jackson: Dimensional Tear**_

**Blaze's point of view:**

_BOOM!_

The loud explosion echoed throughout my palace, where I was holding the hand of my father as he sobbed over our mother's recent death. The crazy racoon – Marine – with an Australian accent stood outside of the throne room with the remains of the coconut crew.

Then, one of the captains in the army ran into the room, a look of worry written across his face.

"What is it?" I asked, making sure not to let a single tear fall in front of anyone other than when I'm myself – I was strong, not weak. I am the Fire Princess, and water was my weakness.

"It's about the most recent explosion, milady. It appears that a blue hedgehog is here, and requests an audience with you." The guard said, fear evident in his eyes as the sounds of cursing and shouting from the corridor outside the throne room.

I could've sworn that the slight chav-y accent sounded extremely familiar, and then my first ever true friend other than Cream broke free from the guards around him. The last time I remember him, his fur was a lot lighter, and his eyes didn't have red and black markings lacing trough his emerald eyes.

"Long time no see, Blaze." Sonic gave me his signature smirk, and then I noticed the sword strapped to his back.

"How'd you get here this time, Sonic?" I asked, and his face changed from cheery to dark.

"I came here of my own will. I have witnessed the destruction of four worlds – one in each year. All in a different dimension." Sonic began, and my father's face turned to the lightened navy hedgehog, his face cold as stone.

"Get to the point already, rat." My father growled, no trace of a tear left on his face.

I could've sworn that I heard the sound of Sonic gritting his teeth from the other side of the room.

"I'm a _hedgehog_, not a _rat_. And I am here to warn, and fight with you." Sonic replied, drawing his sword to reveal a silver sword with solid gold lining around the blade.

"Against whom, Sonic?" I asked, and he wiped the corner of his mouth, only to see a blood stained glove. I saw a small sentence burned onto his arm, and a symbol of something.

"Someone my Patron, Chaos (Creator of all, by the way), thought to of been long dead: his brother. I cannot say his name out loud, but he branded me with his curse; and on the other arm, I have the blessing from my patron." Sonic explained in disgust, spitting out the name 'Chaos' with hate.

"Why do you hate Chaos so much?" My father asked, curious on why the Creator chose Sonic to be his champion.

"Because he is the reason I cannot be with my girlfriend. I have to wait another three or so years to see her though, as she lives on Earth." Sonic replied, a small tear leaving the corner of his eye.

Then, in Sonic's other hand, I noticed an amulet hanging from an electrum chain. The chain was entwined in between his fingers, and the amulet itself was half the size of his clenched fist, and two words were imprinted upon it: '_οργή_' and '_δαίμονας_'.

"What's that amulet for?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"A symbol to mark me and my position in the war currently going on between me and the Destroyer. There are seven amulets: each one for one of us seven going against the Destroyer. We must take him on and win the war, as far as I know. My amulet stands for '_wrath_' and '_demon_'. Wrath being the sin that I must control, and Demon being the darkest ability I have." Sonic explained in brief, and sheathed his sword back into its scarab on his back.

"Who else has these amulets, and what is their proper title? And their purpose, if I may add?"

"Now, I don't even know those three questions. All that I know is that something destructive will be freed if all seven meet in the same place, at a certain time and place." Sonic shrugged.

"Come, then Sonic the Hedgehog, as my daughter seems to be close with you, you may stay here and help us defend our beloved world against '_the Destroyer_' you just spoke about." My father announced proudly, and I gestured Sonic to follow me and to give him a tour around the castle as some maids prepare his room for his stay…

Six months… And the sky suddenly darkens and an eerie silence fell over the planet of Solaris.

"What is the meaning of this?!" my father demanded, and explosions began to rocket throughout the sky, only for a planet to crack through the stratosphere of my home planet.

"Not again… It's far too early for this to happen now!" Sonic rapidly cursed under his breath as hordes of war ships entered Solaris and began shooting like trigger-happy lunatics at the castle.

"Where's a safe place, Blaze?" Sonic demanded, picking up a rock and throwing it at one of the war ships, causing a minor dysfunction.

"The temple where the Sol Emeralds are kept, why?" Blaze asked.

"Take everyone there. This will become the fifth Dark Realm, so get them out of here. Use the Sol Emeralds to create a portal to Mobius with this," Sonic tossed me a cyan Chaos Emerald, "and warn Tails. I'll buy you some time and spend some quality time with _it_." Sonic spat with venom, drawing Excalibur from his back once again, and grabbed a few shuriken (Japanese throwing stars).

The now cobalt hedgehog – his fur lightened quite a lot over the past six months for some reason – began launching explosive tip shuriken at the war ships, and then the hell began.

A war plane double the size of the castle entered Solaris, and launched fifty rockets at the castle. The impact was chaotic; as shards of glass, debris and chunks of stone rained down upon innocent villagers, crushing them to death, impaling them or suffocating – all three deaths I never wanted to face.

A stray tear escaped my eye when I saw the state of my father: a rock had crushed his body, and he was barely alive. I dashed over to him, and cradled the last family member I had's head.

"Blaze… My daughter… Don't let them destroy any other world… You and Sonic shall win… The war… And don't let any… Death… Be in… Vain… I love you, Queen Blaze of Solaris…" my father rasped out his last words, and blood slowly cascaded from his mouth. My father was no more, and Solaris had fallen.

"BLAZE!" LET'S GO!" I heard Sonic roar and he scooped me up in his arms while the captain in the army and a few generals picked up the king, and we fled from the scene, and let a new age take over the ex-beautiful land of Solaris.

_Those bastards will pay with their lives…_ I promised myself as I cried myself to sleep…

_**Four months since the destruction of Solaris…**_

**No point of view:**

Thunder roared through the blood red sky of the strange realm beneath the purplish clouds. Life in this world isn't normal – nowhere good as Earth once was.

War had torn the place apart – the kingdom was so damaged that there was no point on repairs on taking place.

The only thing standing intact was a tall, demonic castle built out of dark red bricks, purple stained glass and obsidian towers, which each loomed over the destroyed world below.

"Milord, we have gotten reports that the last of your old home's defences against us have gone down. Shall we initiate the destruction of the world?" the general ran into the room, bowing before his king.

"Yes, we shall. After all, what is a world of love? Love is a distraction, something Artemis believes in. Anyway, don't destroy the planet. We shall inhabit upon it, as this place is getting extremely boring to me now. The Sol Emeralds have been drained, and I shall take the Chaos Emerald's energies next." The king laughed darkly, imagining on what damage he can inflict upon his twin brother, Chaos.

"But, if you don't mind me milord, but, why don't we just attack Earth right away? This Perseus Jackson you speak of shouldn't be too much an issue – should he?" The general asked, careful not to tick his king off.

"He and that rat Sonic easily destroyed Kronos and Mephiles. But, then again, he was in a primordial-like state. We shall destroy him without an issue in the state his in at the moment in time." The king chuckled with glee, imagining what mischief his twin's champion was getting up to disrupt his plans at universal destruction.

"I'll set up another search party to grab Sonic and bring him back here for his punishments." The general bowed once again, turned around and marched away, power rolling off each and every one of his limbs.

"And Lucifer!" the king called after the general, "Don't kill Sonic… he is your cousin as far as I know." The king said.

"Don't worry, father, Sonic will pay in blood, sweat and tears – as I did in the hands of Chaos. May Order live forever!" General Lucifer turned to his father, and pumped his fist in the air at his declaration – and under the obsidian armour he wore, a devilish smirk was swiped across his lips. It looked so similar to Sonic's smile – just with an evil topping.

_That scum younger brother of mine better not get in the way of my mission of destruction. He may reside in his own domain at the moment, but I can sense him awakening from his prison. May I live forever and succeed…_ The king mentally questioned himself as he tapped the armrest of his obsidian throne nervously.

"BRING OUT THE DEMON ARMY! WE HAVE A WORLD TO DOMINATE!" he barked, and unsheathed a demonic, black, long sword.

"I will have my revenge brothers… just you wait and see…" the king snarled, venom dripping from his voice, and a flash of blue ran from the throne room, revealing the king to be a ghostly pale white man, with burning red flames of hellfire to fill his eye sockets, and a mop of greasy, raven black hair to sit upon his head.

And the blue blur? The missing Sonic the Hedgehog, whom was running to Blaze, Marine and the Coconut Crew – the last survivors that once lived peacefully of the beautiful planet of Solaris, which was now a barren wasteland under the rule of The Dark Realm...

**Sonic's point of view:**

_SWOOSH!_

I dashed through the once beautiful land of Solaris, to warn Blaze of The Dark Realm's next course of action. I just hope that the secret hideout hadn't… Been… Found…

All that remained of the place was a near-dead Blaze and Marine, the rest of the Coconut Crew's remaining body parts were scattered across the clearing in the forest.

Six soldiers were striding over to the two girls, ready to rip them apart.

_Over my dead body,_ I mentally snarled and dashed into the clearing, and performed my humming top move on three of the pricks, and the other three were taken out by homing attacks.

I dashed over to Marine and Blaze's semi-conscious forms lying sprawled out on the forest floor, pools of crimson blood surrounding them, light dancing off of them in sharp rays.

I couldn't risk letting the pair of them stay here for much longer… there has already been more than enough blood spilt today – I want no more harm to come to anyone for keeping my whereabouts a secret, or keeping me safe.

I crouched down and scooped both Blaze and Marine up in my arms, and ran off into the chilly dusk of the dark side of Solaris, hoping to find any place of refuge to help protect me, Marine and their new ruler; Blaze.

**Me (Soul): AND I'M BACK DUDES! Okay… I said a massive amount of bullshit when I said that I will do a rewrite…**

**Sonic: You think?!**

**Me: I know, frugal. And the reason to my no updates… House of Hades came out, and I have just started reading it on my kindle… so updates will be slower over the next week unless some reviews come in and make me happy! :D**

**Percy: When you stop killing people you may get some.**

**Me: This chapter, and the next few are vital for this story, idiots! Also, I'm bringing someone back from the dead near to the end of this story… Okay, in a few chapters as I'm very hard to predict. This chapter goes to Assassinmaster909 (he asked me to do it, and this guy is a legend, so… Yeah…) and Zgirl101 (she was with me all of last story, so why not include her? She's a boss anyway).**

**Sonic: The idiot only owns the name and plot of this story (as well as his OCs included), and the other characters belong to SEGA and Rick Riordan.**

**Percy: Have you seen the stuff about the new 'SONIC BOOM' show coming out next year?**

**Sonic: Yeah, the readers should check it out as Knuckles has been going to the gym… Again… -_-**

**Me: Don't remind me… Anyway, Read and Review so I can update quicker and get rid of my freaking writer's black and migraines! *angry face***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	2. Chapter 2: Another World Falls

**Me (Soul): I'm back!**

**Doomwave: And goodbye!**

**Me: Shut it Doomwave. Alright, I've done the disclaimer already once before, so I'll not do it again for a bit. Now, to answer the ONLY review from last chapter… Okay… Just read it and it doesn't need answering. Just a guest saying 'Finally, your back'. So, on with the chapter!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**_Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins, Mobius…_**

**Tails' point of view:**

"Come on guys! How long does it take to get me a milkshake?!" Silver yelled from his room, the lazy white hedgehog.

I grabbed a screwdriver from my tool box and began tinkering with the last of the mechanics for the portal to Earth.

I started building this a year after the Dimensional incident, and that will be five years ago in three days' time.

"Come on Tails, we have to go." Knuckles said to me, walking out of my lab just as quickly as he entered.

He is continuously losing control over the Master Emerald - which was now an aqua and lime green for some reason -, which has led to world-wide disruptions such as crime rate rising, and fear of an enemy attack coming to Mobius rising by the second.

As if on cue, the sound of something crash landing in the mountains a little bit away from my workshop reached my ears, and then gun fire.

In a split second, I had the portal up and running, seeming to be functioning perfectly.

I ran out of the lab (with the portal still running), and out of my house, to see an aircraft six times the size of the X-Slasher half hanging out from the mountain's western face.

"Seriously? I was gonna kill Silver... Again...!" Shadow grumbled, twirling a single handed axe in his right hand.

Silver paled at the sight of the axe, and took six strides away from the Emo, ebony hedgehog.

As if on cue, an escape hatch opened up on the air craft, and we all rushed over to it, only to see a lilac, feline cat gracefully onto the grass below the ship, followed by an all-too familiar hyper-active racoon.

Then, someone long missing jumped down the hatch.

"Sonic!" I yelled, and leaped onto him, hugging him so tightly that I could've sworn that I heard his bones crack.

"Hey lil' bro... Long time, no see, huh?" He gave me a small grin. His eyes were now a swirling crimson and emerald, looking like small flames darting across his irises.

"Where you been you blue prick?" Shadow slapped Sonic upside the head, his axe aimed at Silver... Again...

Sonic's grin was instantly wiped from his face, and darkness began rolling off of his body in heavy, thick waves.

"I've been travelling through dimensions. Blaze's world fell nearly an entire year ago. I've been trying to save planets from destruction, but they still get over run by the destructive alliance known as the Dark Realm. Their leader... Well... That's a story for another time. Right now, I would advise getting ourselves together and finding a different way to get to Earth." Sonic looked at his now nearly colourless sneakers as he spoke.

"I'll call Cream, Amy, Rouge and the others to come with us." Shadow and Silver decided to work together... For once.

"I'll get the Master Emerald as well." Knuckles declared, and ran off to who knows where.

"Come on guys, we'll see if my portal works." I gestured them to follow us, but Sonic didn't.

Instead, he just looked up at the sky, as if waiting for an invasion (not that one wasn't coming).

Still, I was curious about the sound of gun fire.

"GET DOWN!" Sonic suddenly roared.

_SHING!_

That was the sound of Excalibur being drawn. Sonic glared up into the rapidly darkening sky, and then I saw a gigantic island blocking out the sun.

Angel Island! I mentally screamed to myself, and then a certain red echidna hit the ground with an awfully loud crash, soon followed by Amy, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Shadow and Silver.

"We have to get to the portal NOW!" Sonic barked, and glared at Angel Island... Which seemed to be increasing in size... Wait... IT'S GETTING CLOSER!

Trillions of thoughts swirled through my mind as we charged for my workshop, to get through the portal.

"I'll buy you guys some time! Get through the portal NOW!" Sonic roared at us, pulling out his blue Chaos Emerald.

"Come on Marcus... Come and fight me you coward!" Sonic challenged to the sky, and a being in dark purple armour descended from Angel Island, a demonic sword in his hands.

It seemed to be a seven foot long, silver samurai sword, the end of the blade curved, increasing the demonic look.

A black cloak draped over his right shoulder, completely covering his right arm from sight.

"You called cousin?" You could practically feel the smirk in the figure's voice as he directed his words at Sonic.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sonic barked; spit leaving his mouth as he charged the armoured figure. The two were engaged in a full out sword fight that even left Shadow and Knuckles stunned.

"We can't waste time! Get to the lab NOW!" Rouge hissed and kicked in my front door, and I led the way to the lab.

"Let's go now guys!" Blaze snapped at us all.

"But what about Sonic?!" I demanded, but my question went unanswered as I was simply pushed through the portal, to Earth... Hopefully...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, Earth…_**

**Percy's point of view:**

I snickered as I heard my girlfriend splutter and wildly curse as a barrage of snow balls arched and hit her directly in the face.

"HA! Payback Zoë!" I mocked her from a distance.

Rage covered her face, and she began to charge towards me, and I looked at both of my accomplices - who stood either side of me - and we nodded to each other, and ran for it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" A certain ex-huntress of Artemis screamed at me, only for me to hear the Stolls' laughter fill my ears as we had to run for our lives.

Thank the gods that there is no snow in here... But I still had to carry it with my water powers into the camp; I mentally chuckled to myself as the three of us dodged multiple silver arrows.

"How badly maimed will you be when you're caught?" I asked the two as we ran by the lake.

"Don't you-" I gave them a middle finger salute, and dived into the lake, escaping my raging immortal girlfriend... For now...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"And that is why I hope that Sonic returns to the worlds - he is the true saviour of us all."

I sat at the burning embers of a small bonfire I had set up, Zoë next to me.

At the other side of the bonfire, sat a young six year old girl with deep ocean blue eyes and raven black hair - my little sister, Lily.

She came to camp last year, and never left my side since she was found and brought here.

"Can I be as powewful as you one day big bwother?" She asked me, bouncing around slightly - just like an average six year old.

"One day Lily... One day." I reached over and ruffled her hair slightly as Zoë snuggled up against my shoulder.

"Will I be in so many wars, Pewcy?" I don't know why, but I find her lisp so adorable.

"Hopefully not. They never end well... The last one cost me the ex-councillor of the Athena cabin - my ex-girlfriend too." My face darkened as I mentioned Annabeth, as did Zoë's face.

"Wot happened to hew?" Lily asked, her head tilted at a slight angle.

"That's for another time, Lily." I said quickly, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"When are you seven again, Lily?" Zoë asked, thankfully changing the subject.

I kissed my girlfriend on the head to say 'thank you'.

"I'm seven in toe weeks!" She said cheerfully, forgetting about the previous conversation... Hopefully.

"What do you want then?" I asked her.

"A swowd like youw one!" She said cheerfully.

"What about a dagger - something easier to carry?" I asked her, not wanting her to get a sword that could be too much weight for her to carry.

"Yeah!" She ran around the small fire on the beach and leapt into my lap.

"Best big bwother eva." She snuggled up to my chest, and I patted her back as she drifted off to sleep.

"Are you sure about no more wars?" Zoë randomly asked.

"To be honest... No. I still have a feeling that the fates want to mess around with my life a few more times... I just hope that Lily isn't hurt.

"In four weeks there is Christmas though. Where will we go for that then? It's only the end of November, I know, but I want to think ahead." Zoë snuggled up into my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her athletic frame.

"I might go back to my mom's for the summer... Wanna come as too?" I asked her, and Zoë smirked slightly.

"We'll see kelp head, we'll see." I kissed Zoë on the head, and allowed her to doze off a bit.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I loud crash echoed throughout the camp.

I rushed outside, Riptide already uncapped and shirtless (don't blame me! Blame the explosion as camp may be under attack!).

I saw a bunch of the new campers all aiming spears, swords and bows and arrows at a bunch of weird people. One I recognised though as... Shadow!

"Stand down! I repeat! Stand down!" I ordered the campers, and walked over to the Mobians.

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked them, curious.

"It's Sonic - he's back. The portal is just there." A blonde, sixteen year old boy - Tails - replied, pointing to a swirling portal behind him.

"Just great... Another war is coming, isn't it?" I asked, slightly peeved off.

"You can say that again." Shadow grumbled, twirling his classic Magnum 44 in his left hand.

"Stay here. I'm dragging Sonic through." I ordered them as I charged through the portal.

Everything faded from Camp Half-Blood to a battle scene.

Mobius was a barren wasteland.

Above, a floating island slowly descended from the sky, blocking out the sun. Where I stood seemed to be Tails' old lab, which was now in ruins.

Over the edge of the cliff, I saw Sonic and some purple armoured guy in a fully-fledged fight, while a huge war ship flew around, the two, a voice echoing from it like someone is high on class 'A' illegal drugs.

I ran down the remains of the stone steps leading to the workshop, and over to Sonic's battle.

"Took you long enough to get back to your home, didn't it?" I joked and blocked the purple warrior's blade for Sonic.

"Long time, no see Perce." Sonic smirked and turned to the war ship. "Can you take him while I deal with the douche bag on this ship?"

"No problamo." I gave Sonic a lop-sided grin and made a stab towards the purple warrior.

"So, you are the infamous Perseus Jackson I've heard about?" The warrior taunted, smiling evilly when I flinched slightly at my full name.

"And are you the dick with a bigger ego than Zeus?" I snapped, arching Riptide right for his neck.

"Too bad, as I am much older than you think, Perseus." He snarled and attempted to swipe my legs out from underneath me.

We clashed swords once again, but he got the better of me, and he thrust kicked me in the bare chest (I'm shirtless - remember? Oh wait... I'm in my Mobian form...); sending me sprawling backwards.

My vision was blurred at the edges, and I saw a ripped, pale white figure with black hair standing above Sonic, who was currently on his knees, Excalibur raised.

"Time to die, nephew." The figure smiled evilly, and brought down a similar sword to the purple armoured figure.

Sonic raised Excalibur at the last second and:

_CLANG!_

The top half of the legendary sword of King Arthur clattered to the ground. Excalibur had somehow been cut in half.

Sonic was in a state of shock as he stared at the useless half of his sword in shock.

I then noticed a small oasis in this area, and willed the water to take Sonic and I back through the portal.

"**NO! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!**" The pale bloke roared in frustration, and I threw the blue hedgehog through the portal.

I then willed the water to surround the portal, and solidified it into ice.

"Crush this portal." I muttered as I held my hand against the ice, and it sealed completely off from the two evil douches.

Multiple wave of exhaustion passed over me as I walked over to the portal, Riptide still drawn.

The second I stepped through the portal, the ice came down and crushed the portal frame.

I closed my eyes as I left the portal, and saw a pair of volcanic eyes stare at me, and then the lights went out...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And DONE! I'm off school for the day so updating is easy as hell, thank the gods.**

**Doomwave: Really? Bunking prick.**

**Me: HEY! I have a migraine ya know! Anyway, I still have to study for my mocks, as I've already had one!**

**Doomwave: So… shall I cover for you or something?**

**Me: No. I just have something to say: want more quality and quantity in the chapters? Hit the little review button below, and say your thoughts (good or bad, want to know what people think). Not hard at all, is it?**

**Doomwave: I'd rather give you my middle finger.**

**Me: You would, wouldn't you? *rolls eyes***

**(Total pages – 7)**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**STORY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR TODAY: **

**Sonic the Hedgehog story: In the Dark, by SonicTheHedgehog-Nerd**

**PJO stories: The Son of Vesta, by Pluto's Daughter 11; Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five, by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy of the Void

**Me (Soul): And chapter three is here!**

**Doomwave: Yeah, and you have a Hades load of art work to complete.**

**Me: Don't remind me -_-**

**Doomwave: So… Shall I start the chapter or something?**

**Me: Yeah, whatever.**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Meanings of words (not even I knew what half of these meant when I found them all in a thesaurus):**

**Antechamber - a small room that leads to another, yet larger, room.**

**Oleaginous - oily, greasy**

**Arid - dry**

**Contemptuously - showing contempt, scornful**

**Brusque - gruff**

**Groused - grumbled**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A loud tapping sound echoed throughout the antechamber.

On the opposite side of the small room was a set of twenty foot high French doors.

Through the doors, was a colossal throne room. In the far back, was an onyx black, emerald green, ruby red and cobalt blue throne, which was also currently being occupied by a woman in silvery robes.

She looked around twenty or thirty years of age, and had silky black hair, and eyes that would remind you of a silver whirlpool on choppy, black water.

She had an irritated look written across her face as she impatiently tapped against the arm rest of her throne.

_How long does it take for a messenger to get into this room?_ She mentally cursed, her level of annoyance rising even further.

All of a sudden, the throne doors burst open, and a pale white man with oleaginous, raven black hair that reached halfway down his back.

His eyes were glowing blood red, black reptilian slits that represented pupils darting around the room, analysing for any sort of weaponry and / or traps.

"You wanted to see me, Chaos?" The reptile-like man spoke in a mocking tone.

"No. In fact, quite the opposite, Order." Chaos sneered at her younger brother.

"Well then, sister, I'm here with a warning. Don't even think about getting involved in this war, or I will send my troops to tear this place to the ground as well. I have the powers of most of the faded - as well as the power to make someone go into the Void and obliterate them from existence." Order snorted arrogantly.

A shadow was casted over Chaos' face as she glared at her brother.

"I will fight by my champion's side no matter what - and I plan to stick to my word." Chaos hissed at her brother.

"Then prepared to join our younger brother and father in the Void, sister." Order growled, his voice holding so much power that even Chaos felt a tonne of weight fall down upon her.

Order turned on his heel and stormed out of the throne room, the doors slamming shut right behind him.

_Void... I need to bring you back to the world of the living, and stop Order again, _Chaos mentally asked nobody, but a small gust of wind ruffled her hair slightly, causing a big grin to expand over her face.

Chaos then flashed out, and to look for her youngest brother who she treasured ever so dearly: Void...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Brother... Wake up." A female voice echoed throughout the empty space.

"Ugh... What...? Chaos? Is that... You...?" A young boy, probably eight or nine years old, grumbled as he looked up at the Creator.

"It's time to wake up and destroy Order before he allows the cycle to occur." Chaos said glumly, annoyed that her brother will be waking up, only to go back into another 50 millennia slumber.

"Come on sis... Can't you win without me?" He grumbled, and turned over like a teenager did to their mother's when they had to get up for school.

"Void! You will get up this instant!" Chaos screeched, stomping her left foot down like a tantrum that a five year old would throw.

"When will the war begin then Chaos?" The child, also known as Void, inquired.

"New Year's Day. Order will begin his assault on the Olympians then along with the remaining Titans and a few of the Protogenoi. Percy Jackson and my champion are going to be in the fight of their lives if the Demon Path to our uncle's realm is opened." Chaos explained, the colour from her face leaving as if it was never there.

"Then I guess this is where I come in..." Void grumbled, sulking like a child.

"Oh grow up, Void. My champion will succeed, especially with the help of Brian Nox and Perseus Jackson - but let's not forget to include who his true father is." Chaos gave Void a knowing smirk.

"I've been asleep for 50 millennia, so don't even think about it." He growled at his older sister.

Chaos just gave her brother a sisterly kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush majorly.

"Come on, Void, we still need to get you training to beat Order for good this time!" Chaos chuckled, pulling her brother up to his feet and dragging him right behind her, ignoring his cries and pleas for someone to help save him.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

_When did the sky become brighter than Apollo? _I mentally asked myself as I slowly opened up my eyes.

My body was smarting in pain and agony. My mouth was arid*****.

I turned my head to my left to see a sleeping Zoe sitting right next to the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

I turned to the other side of me to see Sonic staring into space, his emerald and red eyes sparkling with regret.

"Well... This is a nice reunion; isn't it, Sonic?" I asked dryly, the muscles in my body aching like Hades.

Sonic chuckled lightly. "Yeah... Well I've been fighting for the past five years, Perce. Anyway, how's Sparky?" He asked, cracking a slight grin in my direction.

"Sad. Probably wants to kill you still. She joined the hunters to get over you." I replied, careful with my choice of words.

A small tear trickled down the side of Sonic's face.

"I fought this entire time so I could see her again - nothing more, nothing less. And I'm here to stay this time." Sonic smirked slightly, and I turned back to Zoe.

"You know, Zoe, no wake up kiss is a little unfair, don't you think?" I whispered into her ear, and she stirred slightly in her sleep.

"What are you going to do about Excalibur? We can't go back to Mobius any time soon." I asked Sonic, curious about my friend.

I turned back to him to see him run a hand through his messy dark navy blue hair.

"I don't know to be honest... Probably ask Chaos the prick later on." Sonic laughed contemptuously*****, not seeming to care about belittling the Creator of all.

"Why are you so annoyed at your patron now, Sonic?" I asked, baffled by the amount of rage my old friend contained within him.

"Remember the two we fought?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Chaos is the reason I was sent to their home planet: the Dark Realm. It is a world of nothing but annihilation and ruin."

"Same thing, idiot." Said a brusque voice from across the room.

"Just shut up Shads." Sonic grumbled, and I turned back to my beautiful girlfriend who was awakening.

"Finally, you're awake." I smirked slightly.

Zoe's eyes shot open and she instantaneously pummelled her fist into my sore chest.

"Ouch... I think we need to up the dosage on your anger pills, babe..." I groused under my breath at my abusive girlfriend, and she socked me in the jaw this time.

I muttered about 'sadistic girlfriends' and 'needing compensation', only to get another clip round the ear.

Zoe just snorted. "Get up Fish Face, we have to get you and Sonic to see the Oracle."

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Hey, RED?!" Zoe called out as we walked into Rachael's cave.

"Yes, Zoe? What can I do for you three?" She asked us, glancing at Sonic as if he was the Minotaur.

"We need a prophecy, Rachael." I answered the red haired girl.

"And you are?" She asked, turning to Sonic, whom was currently nervously fiddling with the remains of Excalibur.

"I'm Sonic. Been here before - just never met you." He replied, trying not to tick the oracle off.

As if on cue, Rachael's eyes began glowing green, and lime smoke poured out of her mouth.

The sound of multiple snakes hissing and Rachael's voice filled the rapidly darkening room as said girl recited the prophecy:

"_Seven Carriers of Sin shall reveal,_

_A noxious demise shall be met._

_One shall turn,_

_The betrayed shall rise,_

_Wisdom shall end all life,_

_And families shall be at war._

_All can be prevented,_

_If the Seas, Void and Ghosts win,_

_To survive Terminal Velocity and Order. _"

Rachael collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the prophecy.

"What happened to her?" Asked a pale Sonic.

"She will-" I was cut off as Rachael slammed into Sonic, and pinned him up against the cave wall by his neck, her eyes glowing brightly.

"_You shall find the Seven,_

_Only to die in the end._

_Be careful, Void,_

_As the Demon Path awaits you._"

Rachael collapsed into Zoe's waiting arms, the wild glow gone.

"Just what the freaking hell was _that_?!" Sonic yelled in irritation, rubbing his neck because of Rachael's tight grip.

"She called you Void... Who is your father, Sonic?" Zoe asked, settling Rachael down onto her makeshift bed.

"Jules the Hedgehog, why?" Sonic shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"... Chaos, your patron, has two brothers. One of them is Void. He is faded... Unless..." Zoe trailed off.

"He's raising - I had a feeling he was." Sonic mused quietly, lost in his own little world.

"But, who is the guy you fought back on Mobius?" I asked, Zoe and I sharing a short glance at each other, before I returned my eyes to Sonic.

Emerald and red met sea green.

"Him? I have my suspicions... I think it's Order to be honest - as why else would Chaos get me involved if it wasn't someone as deadly as Order?" Sonic asked, and I heard the sound of footsteps running away from the cave.

"Dirty little-" Sonic began to curse, and dashed after the footsteps, Zoe and I close behind.

Sonic was little ahead of us, and I could see a black haired, twenty or so year old boy running, and then a portal consumed him, sending him back to Zeus knows where.

"Crap... We need to be careful around here from now on." Sonic glared at the spot where the boy vanished from.

"Who was that anyway?" I asked.

"Dunno... But it was a traitor - I know that much."

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

An eighteen year old girl stared out across the vast forest below her and her sisters. Her raven black hair ruffling in the cold November breeze.

Then, something in her mind clicked, and she had a feeling about something - something so familiar to her it was unreal.

_He can't be back... Can he? _She asked herself as she held her head in pain.

"Thalia, are you alright?" A young, twelve year old asked. She had bright silver eyes that would remind you of the Moon, and long, straight auburn hair that came all the way to mid-back.

"Milady, can we go Camp Half-Blood? I need to see if I'm wrong about something." The raven haired girl, now known as 'Thalia', asked the silver eyed goddess.

"Fine. We pack up tomorrow. Is it Sonic again?" The twelve year old asked Thalia.

"Yes... I just have an ache in my heart that tells me that I love him... And that he has returned for me..." A tear slipped down the side of Thalia's face at her words.

"Very well, Thalia. If he is there, you can leave the hunt there and then." The goddess told her third in command.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia hugged Artemis for a few seconds, before breaking their hug to rub her eyes.

"Come on, we will leave early hours tomorrow morning we will reach Camp Half-Blood by roughly lunch time." Artemis told Thalia, and left the eighteen year old to herself.

"Five years... And I'll finally be back with you..." Thalia smiled stupidly to herself, giddy like a fool.

The two will finally will be reunited, only to be thrown into another chaotic war.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): AND I'M DONE!**

**Doomwave: Yeah, you have another… Twenty to thirty more chapters to go, idiot.**

**Me: Don't remind me… -_-**

**Doomwave: Well, what you gonna say about the amount of reviews?**

**Me: Oh… Yeah… About that… WHY WAS THERE NO REVIEWS?! I'm nice enough to update without a single review, so for next chapter, you guys are gonna have to review!**

**Doomwave: Aren't you forgetting that if they don't leave a review that your cousin – the Grim Reaper – and two uncles (Dracula and the Devil) will hunt them down if they don't review?**

**Me: Yeah, what Doomwave said.**

**Doomwave: So, this is Soul and Doomwave signing off.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story recommendations:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Winds of Heat, by Phosphorite**

**PJO: The Banished Olympian, by Anaklusmos14**


	4. Chapter 4: A Tragic Reunion

**Me (Soul): YO! Was sup people of planet Earth!**

**Doomwave: You sound like a retard...**

**Me: Oh well, I just had a freaking HUGE needle in my arm! It hurt so f*cking much that I was on a freaking riot! Screaming like hell...**

**Doomwave: Wimp.**

**Me: F*ck tard.**

**Doomwave: C*** sucker.**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter while I kill Doomwave!**

**Doomwave: Joy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I stood just outside the Big House; Knuckles, Jason and Percy standing either side of me.

"Just what can that prophecy mean anyway. '_Seven Carriers of Sin shall reveal'._ Just what the Hades does that mean?" Percy asked, confused like the rest of us.

"Just what was the whole prophecy anyway?" Jason asked us.

"'_Seven Carriers of Sin shall reveal,_

_A noxious demise shall be met._

_One shall turn,_

_The betrayed shall rise,_

_Wisdom shall end all life,_

_And families shall be at war._

_All can be prevented,_

_If the Seas, Void and Ghosts win,_

_To survive Terminal Velocity and Order.'_ That was the first one." Percy recited.

I then decided to cut in. "And the other one went like this: '_You shall find the Seven,_

_Only to die in the end._

_Be careful, Void,_

_As the Demon Path awaits you._' That one was more strange, as it basically tells us who will die - me."

"Sonic," Knuckles began, "I don't give a crap about 'who dies' to be honest - it could be Rachael, Percy, Zoe or anyone in this freaking camp! It may even be Thalia for all we freaking know!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air to prove his level of sarcasm.

"Knucklehead." I grumbled under my breath, only to get a clip round the ear hole.

"Hey!" I snapped, and then a horn sounded.

"Sonic?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering what he wanted.

"We should really start planning your funeral." He said mockingly, only for me to glare at him.

"Shut it Jason." I snapped, punching him on the arm.

"Thought you hated Sonic?" Percy whispered to Jason as if I wasn't meant to hear.

"I did at first... But he can be alright, you know?" Jason just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Girls in silver ski jackets, blue jeans and black combat boots walked through the camp and past the big house, all threatening the male campers their manhood's if they came near.

Then, one hunter caught my attention - and was looking straight at me.

"Sonic?" Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah Perce?"

"You should talk to her, and take you punishments like a man - like I have done with Zoe for the past five years." Percy laughed as if Thalia wanted to kill me.

"Whatever." I grumbled and shot out of the Big House, and into the freezing air of November.

"Hey Thals!" I greeted, swinging an arm over my ex-girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't you just 'hey Thals' me Sonic the Hedgehog! Where have you been for the past five years, huh?!" Thalia hissed at me, electricity crackling around her tightly clenched fist.

And by 'tightly', I mean that her knuckles were bone white.

"Alright, calm down Thalia. I've been... Far away from here is the nice way to put it." I tried calming her down, but instead her anger just flared up... Again...

"Exactly _what_ was you doing for the past five years?" She growled at me.

"Fighting. Fighting so I could come back and be with you. I'm sorry Thals, I really am." I muttered under my breath and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

And _THEN_ she calmed down.

"Anyway, ever heard of Thrice?" Thalia asked, as if I was here for the past five years.

"No. The planets that I've visited only had one thing to do: fight for survival." I simply replied, a small smile cracking on my lips.

"Alright, what happened there? And now I noticed, why do your eyes have red in them?" Thals asked, concerned by the sound of it.

"Each world was inhabited by a group known as the 'Dark Realm'. Their goal is to open something known as the 'Demon Path', which is a highway to the Void and all of the evil locked within there can be freed. I can only think of one person who will be freed from there: Annabeth." I said, and Thalia's expression darkened rapidly.

"I'll kill her and send her back there with the first chance I get." She growled, her electric blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Percy and Zoe will do more damage. And then there is someone else out to kill me: Marcus Lucifer Deminate, demi-whatever-the-creators-are-called son of Order. Order is the rival of Chaos, and destroys." I explained briefly

"You mean that guy in purple armor, right?" Percy's voice rang from behind me, and the sound of someone getting smacked upside the head.

"Yeah, him." I simply replied, before pulling out the bottom half of Excalibur from my scarab to show Thalia.

"This is what the sheer force of Order can do to my sword. If this happened to my sword, I would hate to see what happens to Riptide." I said, loud enough to both Percy and Zoe (who else would slap Percy?) could hear as well as Thalia.

"Then how will we fight those two?" Percy asked, pointing to my sword.

"Easy: do what the Prophecy states, Kelp Head." Zoe smacked Percy again, before continuing: "And in the prophecy, the one thing I don't get is 'Terminal Velocity'. What can that mean other than falling really fast from high up?" She asked.

"Easy, Zoe. It states where we must finish them off, or it is one of Marcus' many abilities." I just shrugged.

"By many abilities - do you mean a nutcase - that can change the gravitational pull - of objects around him?" Two voices came from a bush next to us, each hyphen to show when they switched speaker.

"STOLLS!" A girl screamed from the other side of camp.

"YEAH?!" A pair of twins hollered from their bush, jumping to their feet and out of the bush.

"YOUR DEAD!" The girl shrieked.

"Well, you two better run, as Katie's'going to kill you both." Percy chuckled slightly, and then I noticed that he hadn't changed one bit since the Dimensional Tear.

"And why haven't you aged, Percy?" I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm immortal now. Same goes for Zoe and Nico. Pine-cone Face only part immortality, unlike us." Percy simply answered, as if it was no big deal.

"Yo, Sonic!" Knuckles called, and then an explosion echoed throughout camp.

"What the Hades?!" Thalia cursed as we all stumbled, only for Jason to fly over to us.

"We have a problem: camp borders seem to be falling, and an army is invading camp." Jason said rapidly, paler than my gloves.

He then collapsed from the sky, and Thalia caught her younger brother.

"Let's go Sonic, for old time's sake." I smirked at the son of Poseidon as he said those words.

"Well then, let's party." I cracked a grin at Percy and we both sped over to Thalia's Pine, Zoe at the heels of our feet with an arrow placed in her bow, ready to fire.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"Let's go Sonic, for old time's sake." I gave Sonic a lop sided grin. The blue hedgehog jut smirked at me as I said those words.

"Well then, let's party." Said blue hedgehog cracked a grin at me and we both sped over to Thalia's Pine, Zoe at the heels of our feet with an arrow placed in her bow, ready to fire.

She rained silver arrows down upon any monster in sight. I gave my girlfriend a quick grin before cutting down a _dracaena_. Sonic was trying to kill monsters with the now useless hilt of Excalibur.

I swung my three foot long sword, only for it to be parried by a bearded battle-axe. I looked up to see an armored Minotaur glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would probably already be dead.

Burning black coals bored into my skull, and I swung my sword at the Minotaur again, only for the bull-man to take a step back.

I could've sworn that the Earth shuddered when he moved. Eh, must have been the sets of rolls that my dear friend - the Minotaur - has packed on over the last few years from eating demigods.

"Hey, ugly! You're gonna be on my plate of corned beef tonight!" I jeered. Horrible insult, yeah, but it peed the Minotaur enough to make it charge.

I waited for the last second, and time slowed down around me. My legs tensed, and I jumped upwards (and opened my legs up wide so the horns wouldn't cut my legs to ribbons), and when the Minotaur came under me, I swung my sword down in a huge arc, slicing Ground Beef's head in half.

"And stay dead this time." I spat on the Minotaur's dead form before it decomposed to fine golden dust and blowing away in the howling wind.

Above me, I could see familiar monsters flying around. What were their names... Aixs? No... Arai? Yeah, something like that. Well, they are the spirits of curses.

So, in other words, I'm gonna have a Hades load of curses when I'm done with them.

"Yo! Hags! Down here! Remember me?!" I yelled at them, and seven left their formation, diving down at me.

Up close, they were all uglier than Nancy Bobofit (yeah, I'm surprised too that I still remember her) and Ms Dodds put together. And _THAT _is the definition of 'f-ugly'.

The arai were shriveled up hags, with black leathery wings; bright Naples yellow fangs; demonic, onyx, curled talons; and rubber-like skin.

"_Perseus Jackson_,"Cue me to flinch at my full name, "_you have caused many trouble to my sisters and I. So, allow us to repay you - WITH YOUR LIFE!_" Hag number one gave out an ear-splitting screech that reminded me on nails on a black board - in other words, really, _really_, jarring.

I swung my sword at the first one, and sent it back to Tartarus. I began to feel a massive migraine come along and hit me like a tonne of bricks. I pushed it aside, and cut down hag number two, only to feel like I was being dipped in lava by the telekines again.

My skin began to steam, so I cut a third and forth hag down, only to get the same eye ticks as I had when I was in Tartarus with _Annabeth_.

Hades, her name felt like poison in my mind.

Anyway, what freaking monster gives you eye twitches? The monster was probably like '_Ha! I'm going to curse you with eye ticks!_'. I mean, _seriously_?!

I then killed another two, and I felt poison bubbling up inside of me like it was eating me away internally.

_Someone needs to remind me to give that retarded so-called 'seer' a slug in the jaw next time I see him_. I mentally cursed myself, and I killed the last arai.

I felt the need to kill someone - no, _everyone_.

_Just what is wrong with me?!_

I mentally screamed at myself, as I aimed my sword at Zoe.

_This must be the curse Annabeth gave me... Oh, am I gonna kill that bitch the next time I see her!_ I screamed to myself as I fought for control over my body, but I was too late.

Zoe had her back turned to me at the moment, and was turning around. She will see me send her back to the realm of the dead.

_No... Don't do this..._

I was sobbing now, and I launched the sword at my girlfriend, who was looking me in the eyes.

My eyes could only say one thing as the sword hit her straight in the stomach: _I'm so, SO sorry, Zoe... I love you..._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): *grumbling* Stupid appendix... Always f*cking hurting.**

**Doomwave: Calm down Soul.**

**Me: Why?**

**Grim Reaper (my AWESOME cousin!): Because you have reviews to answer.**

**Me: Okay then... *logs onto FanFiction and checks out on who reviewed* ONE REVIEW?! ARE YOU PISSING ON ME?!**

**Grim Reaper: No. It's a review from 'Keyblade Master Mathias' (who the f*ck is he?), who says: '**_**This is wigging me out dude**_**'.**

**Doomwave: What does that even MEAN?!**

**Me: I dunno. *shrugs shoulders* Anyway, Read and Review to keep your souls! Any you don't want another cliffy that makes Rick Riordan's at the end of 'The Mark of Athena' look crappy (no offence there Lord Rick Riordan, God of Awesomeness)!**

**Sonic and Percy: Well, now it's time to kill Soul. *both grin evilly***

**Zoe and Thalia: Agreed. *appear behind their boyfriends.**

**Me: Cue the chase music! *starts playing***

**Me, Grim Reaper and Doomwave: RUN! *run away like headless chickens***

**Sonic, Percy, Zoe and Thalia: GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMY PIECES OF SHIT! *chase after them***

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Story Recommendations:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: any story by 'Icy Knuckles'.**

**PJO: The Unknown, by Courting the Moon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Kelp Head

**Me (Soul): Is that it... A two day break?**

**Doomwave: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Me: Then let's get on with the chapter then!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

**_Last Chapter:_**

My skin began to steam, so I cut a third and forth hag down, only to get the same eye ticks as I had when I was in Tartarus with _Annabeth_.

Hades, her name felt like poison in my mind.

Anyway, what freaking monster gives you eye twitches? The monster was probably like '_Ha! I'm going to curse you with eye ticks!_'. I mean, _seriously_?!

I then killed another two, and I felt poison bubbling up inside of me like it was eating me away internally.

_Someone needs to remind me to give that retarded so-called 'seer' a slug in the jaw next time I see him_. I mentally cursed myself, and I killed the last arai.

I felt the need to kill someone - no, _everyone_.

_Just what is wrong with me?!_

I mentally screamed at myself, as I aimed my sword at Zoe.

_This must be the curse Annabeth gave me... Oh, am I gonna kill that bitch the next time I see her!_ I screamed to myself as I fought for control over my body, but I was too late.

Zoe had her back turned to me at the moment, and was turning around. She will see me send her back to the realm of the dead.

_No... Don't do this..._

I was sobbing now, and I launched the sword at my girlfriend, who was looking me in the eyes.

My eyes could only say one thing as the sword hit her straight in the stomach: _I'm so, SO sorry, Zoe... I love you..._

**_Present time:_**

I watched as my own sword stabbed my girlfriend in the stomach.

The second I regained control, an ice-cold voice filled my mind, the voice feeling like thousands of ice shards prodding through my brain matter.

_Hahahahaha! How does it feel Seaweed Brain? To lose someone so close to you by your own blade? _Annabeth's once sweet voice echoed throughout my mind.

_Oh, trust me Annabitch, I'm going to tear you apart, limb for FUCKING LIMB! _I screamed at her, and two obsidian eyes came across my mind.

_Remember my face when you kill your own mother. I will watch you carve her apart, and then you will- _I cut her off by a fit of rage that I threw.

_Just shut the FUCK up you worthless spawn of Athena. I can't believe that I ever freaking loved you, Annabitch Chase! _I mentally screamed at her, and threw her out of my mind.

The second I could move again, I dashed straight to Zoe's side, whom was losing blood at a very quick rate.

The image of her beautiful copper-like skin turned pale white, and blood pouring out from her stomach will haunt me forever.

I cradled her head in my lap as tears leaked from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so, so, _so_, sorry Zoe..." I sobbed, tears splattering against her forehead.

"Don't... Worry... Percy... I... Love... You..." She rasped out as blood began to trickle out from the corner of her mouth.

"Please... Just don't die on me Zoe..." I pleaded, sobbing heavily now.

"I'll... See you... Soon... Percy..." She managed out. Zoe's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell limp - no source of life coming from her.

"No... No, no, no, no, no, _no_, NO!" I cursed, punching the ground next to me as I bawled over my dead lover.

A sudden weight entered my pocket, and I remembered it, after three weeks of getting it.

I put my hand into my back pocket and fished out a small box. I flipped it open to see a Chaos Silver (Chaos owed me a few favours) ring, with a diamond on it. On the other side of the ring (not on the inside, idiots), were the very words we carved into a tree by Zeus' Fist: '_PERCY X ZOE 4 LIFE_'.

And now she was gone. Not because of my sword. Not because of the monsters. Not because of Annabeth. It was all _my _fault.

I didn't even notice Riptide still in her stomach. She created Riptide with its greek name '_Anaklusmos_', gave it to Heracles, only for it to land in my hands, and then the sword to kill her. How ironic, huh? What you create kills you.

Anyway, back to my crying over my girlfriend's dead body.

"I'm going to kill you, Annabeth Chase... Mark my words... I'll rip you apart with my bare hands..." I silently sobbed as I held my girlfriend's dead corpse.

A hand patted my shoulder lightly.

"Come on Perce, we'll get back at 'em big time." Sonic assured me. I turned to him to see a sad smile plastered on his lips, his dark navy blue hair sticking up all over the place (in other words, more messy than my hair) as the light breeze ruffled Sonic's hair.

"..." I said nothing in reply - I just cried out my heart's content over Zoe Nightshade's death.

I was going to propose to her Christmas Day... But I guess that there won't be a Christmas for me this year.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I glanced at Percy every so often, who looked the definition of awful.

He hasn't eaten properly since Zoe's death, which was a few weeks ago. It's December the 3rd now. Twenty two more days until Christmas Day.

Damn... It's been too long since I've seen snow or anything - let alone a decent Christmas.

Well, back to Percy's current condition: he is looking like he just swam through fire; been starved for his whole life; been beaten by some dick brain (scars are all over him, most too wide to be sword, scythe, spear or dagger marks. Probably whipped by some lunatic).

He is also as cold as Annabeth, and my old evil counterpart - Scrouge the Hedgehog, the Anti-me (proper term is 'Anti-Sonic').

Scrouge is a lime green hedgehog with icy blue eyes, and twin scars running diagonally down his chest from a Chaos infused punch from Locke, father of Knuckles and ex-guardian of the Master Emerald.

"You alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

I blew a bit of dark navy blue hair from my emerald eyes. "I'm fine, for now Knux. I don't know how long we have, but we need to get Percy back to normal." I nodded in Percy's direction, whom was currently in his own world of thinking about Zoe.

"The Demon Path though... Just what is it?"

"It's like Moebius, the home of our Anti-selves. It's just full of demons. I have a feeling that Zoe is there, and in the hands of Annabeth, but I'm not all too sure for the time being."

"You never know, Sonic. Anyway, how do we even get to the Demon Path, expecting that it exists." Knuckles turned to me, his purple eyes glazed with confusion.

"It does exist; it just has never been found. Before the Gods, Titans and Primordials ruled, this planet was the home to demons - all created by an evil force which fathers Chaos, Order and Void. Chaos is the youngest, Void being the twin of Order. When Chaos was born, she chose Void over Order, and Order got driven to madness about being the third wheel. He attempted to oblitherate Chaos, but Void took the blast for his sister. Void then killed Order by sacrificing his life to imprison the majority of Order's esscense in a prision. That prision, is sealed by the Seven Worlds of Destruction. You have the _Dark Realm _(the true one, if I may add),the_ Demon Castle_,the_ Nightmare Prison_,the_ Realm of Light_,the_ Rainbow of Dreams_, the_ Chaotic Prism_ and the End. Each world has a temple, and the Demon Path is activated when the world's '_Amulets of Sin_' is placed within the temple, meaning that there are seven '_Amulets of Sin_' in total. I have one: Wrath. It basically fills my head with all of the knowledge of the seven worlds." I ranted, not even noticing (I'm not even saying the bloody words!).

"Sonic, if what you think is true, then how can we get the seven amulets?" Percy suddenly asked, his eyes a dark, evil green - a bit like the sea on a rough day. His long hair was draped over his eyes slightly, adding to the sinister look.

"You can't _just_ grab them. You have to under go a test; and it isn't like those GCSE, MOCKS or O level crap that high-schoolers do. These tests are about your mind, strength, speed, stamina and fighting capabilities. I probably went to Hell and back to get my hands on this amulet. Or, you could just earn it. But that is rare - rarer than... What's that terrorists name? Benjaminge? Bin Raider? Bin Laden? Yeah, it's rarer than Bin Laden coming back from the dead. Or Annabeth still being alive-!"

"She is. She put the curse on me to kill Zoe, and I can still hear her laughter in my head. It's _so fucking_ jarring, it's unreal. I would rather let Alecto torture me like she plans to for eternity than put up with Annabitch's jeering anymore." Percy growled, his knuckles white from clenching his fist so tightly.

"Alright Perce, just keep calm." I chuckled, and he shot me his deluxe '_I-will-kill-you_' glare.

"I will keep calm when I make sure that Annabeth is sent to eternal punishment, and I have Zoe back in my arms. If she's happy dead, I'll leave her. She's happy, I'm happy. End of story." Percy snapped at me, his eyes flashing crimson red.

"_Perseus Jackson!_" A voice rasped from the air around us.

"Go away, Annabitch..." Percy growled, clutching his head in pain.

"_You shall be the reason for their deaths! Come on, Seaweed Brain, let go of all that anger within you! Avenge Zoe! Give in to the darkness within your heard!_" Annabeth's voice rasped from the air around us, and Percy's groans of pain increased as he was now lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"No... I won't give in... _I won't_..." Percy croaked out, and a dark aura began to surround the son of Poseidon.

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open to reveal glowing crimson eyes, black reptilian slits looking around until the jagged slits landed on me.

"_**My first victim... Is YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog!**_" A demonic voice rasped from Percy's mouth as his clothes began to sizzle and burn.

Percy rolled onto all fours, his back arching as spikes protruded through his back (down his spinal cord) - blood splattering everything as the spikes broke through the skin. His skin seemed to melt and go into a ghostly grey. A barbed, six-foot long tail grew from his tail bone (just above the backside), and long, obsidian black talons (red, lava-like cracks ran through them as well. Just adding to the demonic look) grew where his finger and toe nails were supposed to be. His lips turned onyx black and curled into a snarl, and his teeth grew into long, razor-sharp fangs that would make a Vampire's teeth look like they never existed.

Demon Percy was back, and this time I have no Dark form or darkness to help aid me in the upcoming clash between us both.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Alright... Percy is an emotional wreak right now, and Sonic is pulling an 'Athena' as I put it. This chapter doesn't have decent quality as I'm having issues with home and stuff, but updates should be daily as I'm off school for a week (English holidays are so shit its unreal -_-).**

**Doomwave: Reviews to answer?**

**Me: Oh yeah. So, here's the only review from last chapter.**

**Keyblade Master Mathias: ****It means that this is an awesome story, and I am a huge fan. :)**

**Me: Sweet! And great that you're a fan! Also, you guys (whom are nice enough to review and be kind about it) can nag me all you want if I take more than four days to update. If I'm on holiday, I'll tell you before hand and write an extra long chapter to cheer you guys up. If I'm ill... You'll find out afterwards (like I was rushed up to hospital with appendicitis on Tuesday... I had a needle in my arm :'(!). Not a good enough excuse? Well, you guys can figure that one out.**

**Doomwave: TORTURE TIME!**

**Me: NO, YOU F*CK TARD! And Happy Halloween! AND adios amigos!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story recommendations:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: STH: Origins, by VanFullMoonHesling**

**PJO: Isn't She Lovely, by Book Freakz (romance story, I know... I need to have another brain scan then -_-)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Age Before Chaos

**Me (Soul): And I'm here!**

**Doomwave: And I thought you wasn't gonna update until you got a review... -_-**

**Me: I wasn't going to, so there is a punishment.**

**Doomwave: Like the fat yellow blob from Sonic Lost World, or how Baldy Nose Hair lost half of his mustache?**

**Me: Yeah... You could put it like that, but from here on out: Enjoy or die!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Knuckles's point of view:**

Demon Percy was back, and this time Sonic has no Dark form or darkness to help aid him in the upcoming clash between them both.

Demon Percy lunged for Sonic and I, resulting in the latter rolling to his left, me going right.

"Get help!" I growled at Sonic, but the blue critter just shook his head in refusal.

"No, Percy will pulverize you in the current state his in. I nearly lost when I was Dark Sonic." Sonic turned to me, and nodded his head.

I returned the nod, understanding his plans, and stragedy. What is he thinking of doing?

It's the most obvious thing, and occasionally works in times like this: wing it.

(**A/N: Yeah, short POV, but since you guys didn't review (not surprised as I kinda killed Zoe); so no battle... For now! That is why you leave a review!... But as I'm nice, I'm gonna give you a little sneak at some of the agonists for the possible last story of my 'Sonic and Percy Jackson' trilogy (may become more, dunno at the minute). So I DO have a heart people! I just never use it!**)

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Thunder rumbled from above. Red lightning cracked against the sky, illuminating a barren waste land.

It was deserted... Well, there was one lone girl standing there in chains, with four evil-looking creatures resting in thrones, as if they were the Olympians judging wherever you would live or die after saving their asses.

The girl in chains had midnight black, matted hair (no, seriously, it was caked in dirt and grime). Her eyes were dull burning coals, and her slightly upturned nose stood out on her features.

She wore black combat boots, silver camouflage pants that was in tatters from her knees and downwards - showing that she had been dragged across the rough, rocky terrain; a blood stained white shirt stuck to her body, a small tear showing where she was stabbed in the lower abdomen. A silver ski jacket hung loosely from her shoulders as her head hung down in shame, about her boyfriend's betrayal.

_All males are disgusting. I sometimes wonder why I left Lady Artemis for Perseus. He only betrayed me in the end - just like Heracles._ The girl cursed herself bitterly. She may still love him deep inside, but just why would he betray her when his fatal flaw was personal loyalty?

On the four thrones, were four people (DUH!). On the left one, was a male, seventeen year old boy (who resembled Percy Jackson) with blood red eyes, onyx black hair, and demonic tattoos covering his skin (which was like a pale grey). On his face was a permanent sneer plastered on his face. He wore a jet black trench coat, ripped metal combat jeans and combat boots.

On the right throne, was a girl twenty years old. She had obsidian eyes, and long, blonde hair, with really pale skin as well. She had a sports bra, and a mid-thigh slutty skirt on as she tried to pull all three males on her right. If you guessed who it was, and your thoughts weren't on Annabeth Chase, then you are wrong as Hades!

In the middle right throne, sat a hedgehog with an electrum crown on his head. He had cobalt fur, with a red and black stripe running over his top spine and head, ending just above his eyes. The cornea of his eyes was blacker than the night (no, seriously, it was darker than the Primordial Goddess Nyx herself), meaning that the pupils and irises were bright, glowing blood red.

On the remaining throne, sat another Mobian, but this one was an echidna. He had dark grey-y-red fur, as well as an abnormally pale muzzle. The cornea of his eyes were just like his hedgehog friend, but his irises and pupils where glowing white. A black ink-like substance dripped down his cheeks from his eyes, as if resembling tears.

Who were the three demons? Sonic EXE, Knuckles EXE and Perseus EXE.

"Zoe Nightshade, welcome to our splendid home. Here, you will be tortured day in, day out by our most glorious mechanisms!" Percy EXE greeted her, and one thought ran through Zoe's mind: _Percy? What happened to you? I thought you loved me! _She was mentally screaming at herself at her stupidity of believing that her boyfriend was even a hero.

In other words, She thought that the EXE counterpart of her boyfriend, _was _her boyfriend. Confusing, right?

Zoe just continued to hang her head in defeat as the four laughed evilly.

"We should start of with her maiden-hood. Apparently you wasn't a man enough to take her virginity, Percy." Sonic EXE said to his fellow EXE brother, reading Zoe's mind.

"Yes... We'll do other tortures first. Annabeth, if you want the honours of torturing her along with me, then you are welcome to join." Percy EXE said, leaning forward so he can address Annabeth.

"I would love to join, but we need a little privacy in the room first, as I'm dying for you right here." Annabeth gave him a seductive smile, gesturing to her 'womanly parts'.

Zoe would've thrown up there and then if she could, but she wouldn't show that she was weak and fragile at the minute.

_Please, milady Artemis, help me... _Zoe pleaded. But, then again, she could only hope and prey that Lady Artemis heard her pleas for saviour.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

The goddess sighed in boredom as threats were exchanged all around her.

Artemis rested her head on her arm, which was prodded up on the arm rest of her throne.

"... Artemis?" Her father, Zeus asked her, and the auburn haired goddess' head snapped to her father's direction.

"Pardon, father?" Artemis asked. Zeus was already ticked off enough because his daughter, Thalia, got back together the the blue rat - Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I said, Artemis, that we believe that you should take the hunters back to Camp Half-Blood for the time being. I understand that they do not wish to see Perseus Jackson for the time being, but it is needed to be done." Her father ordered.

"And there was a new prophecy issued last week, little before the attack that led to Zoe Nightshade's death." Apollo piped up.

Artemis was beyond shocked that her good-for-nothing brother was not listening to music from his Ipod at this particular moment in time. _Oh wait, Zeus took his Ipod away for a year or so because he couldn't keep __**it**__ in his pants for a mortal that Zeus had a thing for. _The goddess of the Hunt chuckled mentally as she recalled her father throwing a fit of rage at Apollo when he found out the other day.

"_WHAT_?! And why in the name of Hades wasn't the council notified?!" Zeus scolded her brother in yet another fit of rage.

"That's because I only found out a few days ago, _father_." Apollo spat at Zeus.

_At least someone else shares the same thoughts as me about our father. _Artemis spoke in her own mind, laughing a bit at her father's increasing level of fury.

"Then what does it say, Apollo?" Artemis asked the sun god.

"There are two actually, lil' sis." Apollo said, just to annoy her.

"For the last time, I'm OLDER than YOU!" She screamed at her YOUNGER brother.

"Whatever. The first one goes like this: '_Seven Carriers of Sin shall reveal,_

_A noxious demise shall be met._

_One shall turn,_

_The betrayed shall rise,_

_Wisdom shall end all life,_

_And families shall be at war._

_All can be prevented,_

_If the Seas, Void and Ghosts win,_

_To survive Terminal Velocity and Order._' The second prophecy is much shorter, and is centered around one person alone. It goes like: '_You shall find the Seven,_

_Only to die in the end._

_Be careful, Void,_

_As the Demon Path awaits you._' In other words, both of them have a tragic ending." Apollo summed up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as if he's got it written somewhere within his non-existant brain.

"Well, who has any clue on who is involved?" Hermes asked from his throne, reading through another text message on his phone.

"Well, Perseus and Sonic are defiantly involved, that is for sure." A female voice echoed from the shadows of the room. Darkness began to get sucked into the center of the throne room, until it began swirling as if a vortex of darkness. A woman emerged from the vortex of shadows, and the darkness was then sent back to the corners of the throne room - where it belonged.

The woman looked to be in at least her late twenties, early thirties, thanks to the 5 o'clock shadow she had. She had long, black luscious hair that reached down to roughly where her tail bone was, and her eyes were just like the Milky Way - little lights swirling around in a vortex, and a bright red pupil in the centre.

"Lady Chaos, it is an honor." Artemis greeted for her prideful father, knowing that he would be incinerated for bad-mouthing the creator of all.

"Back to you, Artemis, daughter of Leto and Zeus." Chaos turned to said goddess, and gave her a small smile.

"Now, for why I'm here." Chaos' features instantly darkened. "The prophecy was for another war - one that could even lead to the end of me. The Demon Path was mentioned, am I correct?" Chaos asked.

The council nodded in reply, and Chaos paled rapidly.

"This is worse than I thought... They can't be rising so soon..." Chaos muttered under her breath, the light in her eyes dull from the concern laced within her breath.

"Who would be rising soon, Lady Chaos?" Uncle Poseidon asked Chaos, clutching his trident tightly.

"No need for formalities, Poseidon. And the _Demonantia_ and _Helexians _are rising once again."

"And just who are these '_Demonantia_' and '_Helexians_' things you speak of?" Zeus demanded, and the Creator glared at the ego-filled god of thunder.

"I am still considering on giving you the title as the God of Drama, Zeus, so don't test me." Chaos sneered at the king of the gods, who probably just followed through in fear," And to answer your question, they are both ancient races of beings that existed before the _Protogenoi _came into power over the universe. The _Demonantia _were an ancient race of demons, who were sent into exile and forced to flee when the _Protogenoi_ and I chased them away. Their escape route was an ancient path way known as the _Demon Path_. Once crossed, it turns any mortality within your veins into that of a Demon's. That is why I'm concerned about my champion's, Sonic the Hedgehog's, knowledge about the Demon Path. Then we have the _Helexians _are the race of immortals that created Order, Void and I. There were seven original _Helexians _as far as I know, and each one's life force was sealed into seven amulets; and one of them Sonic carries. They are also known as the Seven Amulets of Sin, or the Seven of Helix. There was my father, Helix, the Vanity. Then, you had Renegade, the Wrath; Oblivion, the Envy; Olysin, the Lust; Lucifer, the Avarice; Skotádi, the Sloth; and Lykt, the Gluttony. Each has the power to give the wielder of their amulet the Sin they are the personification of. Like Sonic, as far as I know, has one, it is already taking effect on him. I believe that Renegade is the amulet he has. But I could be wrong, as Perseus Jackson is due to get one for himself; Oblivion I believe. Now, as I'm done explaining, I have to tell you the seven wielders."

"And just who are they?" Athena asked, her grey eyes sparkling with the desire to obtain the knowledge.

"It is a mixture of both immortal, demigod and Mobian beings. The seven wielders are as follows: Sonic the Hedgehog, Champion of Chaos; Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia; Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt; Knuckles the Echidna; Zoe Nightshade, adopted daughter of Artemis; Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades; and Brian Nox, Son of Melione, Champion and Grandson of the personification of Time, Chronos." Chaos said, sending an irgent look at the Goddess of the Hunt as Artemis looked as she was going to blow a fuse.

"Why am _I_ of all people on_ this _quest in particular?" Artemis hissed at Chaos, her silver eyes glowing dangerously.

"Because, Artemis, you are the purest goddess here other than Hestia, and you have the will to fight when necessary, unlike Ares." Chaos answered, leaving Artemis with her jaw hanging open.

She, of all people, was called pure? Even after all of the males that she had killed in the past? _Who gave Chaos Magic Mushrooms?!_ Artemis mentally screamed at herself.

"Well, I'll take my leave, but not without a warning - Order is planning on attacking this place on Christmas Day, so be careful. Sayonara, Olympians." Chaos then faded into nothing, but a strange glint in Chaos' eyes caught Artemis' attention before the third eldest Primordial left.

Artemis was left to repeatedly ask herself one thing: _why me of all people though?_

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I'm... DONE! All day this took, so be grateful!**

**Doomwave: Lazy ass.**

**Me: Retard. -_-**

**Doomwave: Can I go to sleep now, as I already had to help you with that trailer we just uploaded on YouTube that took all yesterday.**

**Me: Whatever, Doomwave. Anyway, That's why I didn't update yesterday, but, eh, here's the update now. Now, be nice, and leave a small review before you leave ('the good, the bad and the ugly', as Anaklusmos14 would say), and I will give you guys an awesome Sonic and Knuckles verses Demon Percy battle! And I'm off to sleep as I'm wasted on Bulmers (or whatever ya call it *shrugs shoulders*). *Collapses on bed, asleep instantly***

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story recommendations:**

**There isn't any decent stories out so far. If there is, let me know as I'm only re-reading PJO stories at this very moment in time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Perseus EXE

**Me (Soul): Just get on with the freaking chapter already! This is an early Halloween present thanks to two lovely reviewers from last chapter.**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**** (A/N: All chapter is gonna be like this most likely.)**

The blue hedgehog dived to the left as the demon's taloned hand came crashing down on the area he once stood.

Sonic then dashed forward and axe kicked the demon in the side, as his ally, Knuckles, uppercutted the demon in the chin.

"Come on! You seriously can't be this terrible at fighting!" The blue blur taunted Demon Percy, whom's blood-red eyes were narrowing at Sonic's taunting.

"_Just give up already! Your fated to die here anyway, so why bother exactly?_" Annabeth's evil voice tore through the air, adding to Demon Percy's anger.

"Just _shut up_ you stupid_ bitch_. Jeez, I sometimes think that _you_ are the definition of a world class _bitch_!" Sonic grumbled, earning a small chuckle from Knuckles.

"Yeah, I can believe that, Sonic." Knuckles chuckled and threw Sonic up into the air.

"DIVE BOMB!" Sonic's voice echoed throughout the valley of Camp Half-Blood as he shot downwards, straight into Demon Percy.

_Though I'm never gonna admit this out loud, Knuckles and I can't beat Percy with this much rage locked within him. We need the power from an immortal being to be exact... But just whose gonna just come down and say 'I'm here to help'? _Sonic pulled his fist back and punched into Demon Percy's side with all of his might.

"_You shall never win, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna, as I'll tear you apart, limb for-!_" Demon Percy was cut off by multiple silver arrows hitting him in his right flank.

"_Who dares attack __**me**__?!_" Demon Percy snarled, only for Thalia Grace to leap down from the tree she was perched in, spear and Aegis at the ready.

"_I_ dare, Perseus Jackson." An ice cold voice came from behind Thalia, as an all too familiar auburn haired goddess with silver eyes landed gracefully behind Thalia, only a soft thud heard.

The only noise that could be heard was Demon Percy's growling as he stared at the Goddess of the Hunt in disgust; as if she was bubble gum he just found on the sole of his shoe.

Artemis had entered the battle, and _boy_ was she pissed off.

Sonic had never been so happy to see the man-hating goddess in his troublesome life.

"Now, prepare to be scrambled, demon!" Sonic grinned, and charged forwards, eyes glowing crimson red.

_Puny mortal,_ Demon Percy rasped, and charged the Blue Blur.

"Then eat dust, you fuck up!" Sonic jeered as he pulled out the stub that once was the mighty sword Excalibur.

He hit the ground, and the demon charged over Sonic, giving him a clear shot at Demon Percy's ripped under body.

Sonic thrust the sword into Demon Percy's left shoulder (not on the under body, but he didn't want to inflict major damage upon Demon Percy).

"I'm sorry, Perseus." Artemis muttered under her breath as she notched another arrow and let it fly, tearing straight into Demon Percy's side.

The demon let out an agonised howl of pain before collapsing, and it's skin and features beginning to melt away into a black-like sludge.

"_NO! Impossible! I will have my revenge, you sexless prude and blue rat, I SWEAR IT ON THE HELIXIANS!_" Annabeth's screams echoed throughout the camp, alerting every camper and Chiron to the area.

They arrived, only to see Percy Jackson on the ground, surrounded by some black sludge.

"APOLLO!" Artemis yelled up to the sky, and her insufferable twin appeared next to her, a jokers grin on his face. Typical that the dimwitted god of the Sun to be oblivious to the saviour of Olympus, whom was currently bleeding out.

"You called, lil' sis?" Apollo asked, and Sonic rolled his eyes at the god's level stupidity.

"Heal Perseus, idiot." Artemis growled, and then noticed how he ended his sentence. "And for the last time, I'm OLDER!" The twelve year old goddess stamped her foot down, throwing a tantrum.

"Ask dad then, Arty." Apollo smirked, and began patching up the son of Poseidon.

Artemis just huffed in annoyance.

"Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog, we need Perseus. He is needed for the quest." Artemis turned to the dark navy blue haired teen.

"'_We?_', Lady Artemis?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Yes, you moronic _boy_. _We_ are both involved." Artemis rolled her eyes at the Blue Blur.

"And not to forget the dude with the auburn dreads over there." Apollo added, nodding over to Knuckles.

"Hey!" Knuckles cried, and cracked his name-sakes, ready to pulverize the god of music.

"As much as I would love for you to beat my younger brother senseless, he is needed to heal the gods and us during the upcoming war." Artemis rolled her silver eyes, and then turned to Thalia.

"You are not involved, but are needed to accompany us as we rescue Zoe Nightshade. The seven are as follows: Sonic the Hedgehog, Perseus Jackson, Knuckles the Echidna, Zoe Nightshade, Nico di Angelo, Brian Nox and myself." Artemis listed off while checking her quiver of arrows to count how many she had left.

"Brian Nox... We need to know where he lives at this moment in time." Sonic suggested, and the maiden goddess nodded her head in agreement.

"When Perseus is healed, we leave to find the son of Melione. It may take a bit of time, considering that it is still term time for the schools." Artemis agreed, and walked off.

"And Sonic?" She added.

"Yes, Lady Artemis?"

"I would advise staying like Perseus. He is the only male I'll ever accept. Same goes for your red friend. I'll see you soon, Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog." Artemis then flashed away, leaving an awestruck Sonic.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Over the next few days, Percy made quite a fast recovery, and in no time was he was up and about.

At this very moment in time though, he was asleep in the Poseidon cabin, with Sonic watching the son of Poseidon as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Just that the Hades is wrong with you, Percy?" Sonic asked himself as he watched his friend go through a most obvious nightmare.

"_His death is coming, that's what._" Annabeth's cold voice echoed throughout the cabin, causing the air around the blue blur to go stone cold.

"Just shut up and leave Annabitch, unless you are gonna show your repulsive face." Sonic snarled at Annabeth.

"_Not a chance, you arrogant, cocky little shit bag. Oh, and when Percy wakes up, tell him and that collous bitch Artemis that Zoe is rather enjoying her life without her maiden-hood. She doesn't even want to go back to Perseus!"_ A new voice cut through the air, but this time, it sounded similar to Sonic's voice, but had a sharp edge to it.

Sonic remembered the same voice from an all too familiar mean green hedgehog with icy blue eyes - the one person Sonic never wanted to see again in his short life.

"Scrouge, go suck your Anti-pals off." Sonic snapped into thin air.

"_I can't, fool, as they're all dead, you dimwitted wanna be!_" Scrouge seethed at the blue blur, wanting to go and strangle the smirking blue hedgehog.

"How am I the '_wanna-be_', when _you're _the one who is called '_Anti_-Sonic', when I'm called 'Sonic _Prime_', retard." Sonic laughed at his idiotic green counterpart, wherever the member of the suppression squad was at the time being.

"_I'll kill you with the first chance I get, Sonic! Come on Annie, leave them... For now. Use this time for your skills in privacy._" And the voices faded.

"_Wait, DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!_" Annabeth hissed at Scrouge, and their presence left the Poseidon cabin.

Sonic then returned his attention to Percy, who was sweating out the Pacific Ocean.

Then, Percy's face transformed to one of rage, and a dark aura surrounded Percy.

"What the Hades...?" Sonic asked as he shielded his eyes from the dark light.

On Percy's chest, was an amulet. Not just any. This was the Amulet of Olysin. Lust.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

_**Dream state:**_

I panted as I ran for my dear life.

The repetitive _THUD! _from where arrows hit the ground behind me, or the building corning an inch or two from my head.

Who ever it was, the them, it was a game. A sick game, if I may add.

I tried to see the shooter of the blood scented and coated obsidian arrows again, but only saw the vast ruins of New York. Yeah, that's right, the _New York_.

The one me and my friends defended when Kronos and his army invaded.

Back to where I was, your probably thinking 'the sea, the sea!'. Well, I can't. The water is blood. The Empire Estate building still stands, and I can still go to Olympus if I had the key card.

Then again, it is probably non existant at the minute, with an illusion bridge and I fall to my death?

_Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah_... Not going to chance that.

I bowed my head slightly as another arrow narrowly missed my head once again.

I'm the only one alive around here. Well, other than the dude shooting arrows of death at me.

In front of me, I caught a glimpse of glowing blood-red eyes, raven black hair and very pale, tattoo covered grey skin.

"What the-?" I began, but an arrow missed me by a hair's width.

"_Play time is over Perseus Jackson._" A dark, menacing voice echoed from above me.

I looked up to see a demon-like version of me.

_What the hell?_ I asked myself as the thing jumped down from the balcony above me, and landed gracefully on the ground opposite me, another obsidian arrow already notched.

"Who the Hades are you?!" I asked, taking a few weary steps backwards.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself." The demon said, and then bowed deeply.

"I am Perseus EXE, from the Demon Realm. I was created to aid my brothers Sonic EXE and Knuckles EXE, as well as that beauty Annabeth Chase." He said, a sharp edge on his voice.

"Don't even _bother_ with talking about Annabitch." I snarled, anger rising up from the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, and did I mention about that lovely girlfriend of yours that you betrayed?" EXE asked, and I gave him a look of confusion.

"What about Zoe?" I asked, clenching my fists at the thought of him hurting her.

"Guess not. Well, she is at the other side of the Demon Path, and she is quite a screamer. Oh well, looks like you won't be having her _V_-card." EXE mocked, and I snapped.

"You... Did... What... To... My... Zoe...?" I asked, malice dripping from my voice.

"Easy: I banged her. She practically begged me to do it, then stop. I only obeyed her." He snickered at me, and I charged for Perseus EXE.

"You BASTARD! Son of a MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed in fury as I uncapped Riptide and willed it to be engulfed in flames.

"Guess I'm done here. See ya later, Seaweed Brain." EXE snickered, and then vanished, leaving me to stab thin air.

I re-capped Riptide, and dropped to my knees. I punched the ground with all my might, sending a shockwave throughout the deserted New York.

"You will pay... With your lives... I swear it to Chaos." I snarled through gritted teeth, and a mini Milky Way flickered in front of my eyes to show that the oath had been accepted.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I'm DONE!**

**Doomwave: Finally.**

**Me: Oh well, this was gory, crude and stuff, but it's the Halloween Spirit! Now, I've literally gotta run, so Doomwave, wrap this up for me!**

**Doomwave: Read and Review to get cookies (different approach, but we egg the 'trick or treater's :D).**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Good Demon?

**Me (Soul): And now reviews from last chapter? I'm ashamed! Just because I included some... Stuff. If that is what stopped the reviews, just tell me. I'm still thinking of telling you guys to go screw yourself for this chapter... But... eh, I'm feeling nice after I went out with a few friends. So, without further ado, Chapter 8!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

"Remind me why I'm in the form of a thirteen year old? I have more than enough bad experiences when I was thirteen." A raven haired boy with sea green eyes (who was also fiddling with an amulet that hung from his neck) asked the girl next to him; who had long, auburn hair and silver eyes. The pair walked into the classroom, and picked their seats at the far back.

"Well, a seventeen year old couldn't walk around and be in a thirteen year old's lesson, could we?" The girl replied as they sat down, tonnes of kids filing in after them, taking their seats. But no one sat next to Percy.

The school bell rung, signaling the start of the last lesson.

"Alright... How are we going to approach him?" A sea-green haired boy asked a silver eyed girl next to him.

"Just grab him and run, idiot." The auburn haired just shrugged her shoulders as if it was an everyday thing.

"... No, just no, Artemis. We need something casual, and 'nice' as Knuckles put it. But his definition of 'nice' is a punch to the face and abduction." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at the goddess sitting next to him as he tapped his fingers on the table in anticipation.

"True enough Perseus, true enough." Artemis nodded her head slowly, thinking of what Brian Nox would look like as a jackelope.

"Arty, it's him!" Percy nodded his head at a boy who was kicked into the class room.

The boy whom was just kicked into the classroom had long, wild dark auburn hair, and looked to be around 13 years of age. His figure was scrawny over all, with very pale skin to go over his body. His eyes though... Well, they were the strangest feature about him - they were an aqua-like colour, unlike everyone else in the world. His clothes were strange though, but not as strange as his eyes. He wore a pair of red and white NIKE high tops, black combat jeans with a few chains hanging from the pockets. He seemed to have a grey and red long-sleeved NIKE shirt underneath a blue denim jacket with red sleeves.

Obviously, the entire class cracks up with laughter, the only exception being Percy and Artemis.

The boy just grumbles multiple curses under his breath, and continued to his seat at the back - right next to Percy.

"What lesson is this again?" Artemis asked Percy, and he pulled out his mini-timetable.

"The last lesson... Greek Mythology, I think, and then we're free from this hell hole, Arty." Percy told her, causing the Goddess of the Hunt to mutter a multitude of curses about dimwitted boys.

"Don't call me Arty, Perseus." Artemis growled at the Son of Poseidon next to her, and she turned to look out of the window on the other side of her.

"What, so you want me to say, Artemis? The teacher will get ask you why your name is Artemis."

"And I have a cover up story, alright? You stupid boy." Artemis hissed at Percy, not paying the boy next to Percy any attention.

"Brian!" All eyes turned to the boy next to Percy.

"Yes sir?" He replied, tapping his table like a normal ADHD kid.

"Name every single one of the Olympians - when they first made the council, to when they faded." The teacher barked at Brian. Artemis also noticed that the teacher had a slight french accent, making her a bit suspicious.

"Faded my ass." Percy muttered under his breath.

"Originally, there were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Demeter," He then muttered the words 'and my favorite two', "Artemis and Hestia."

"Wrong. Zeus put Hercules as the twelfth Olympian, but he was removed and his place was given to Dionysus. So, Hestia was never a Olympian in the first place." The teacher corrected arrogantly.

"Dick head." Brian muttered under his breath, causing Percy to snicker quietly.

"Don't worry about it; you're right anyway. It just shows how crap the teachers are in this school." Percy muttered to Brian.

"Are you new here or something?" Brian asked, turning to Percy and Artemis.

"Yeah. Me and my sis Arty got kicked out of our old school." Percy said, sticking to the pair's cover up story.

Artemis slapped him around the back of the head. "I told you to not call me that, Perseus." Artemis hissed at said boy..

"Then call me Percy, _Arty_." Percy chuckled slightly at the goddess next to him.

"Brian Nox! Perseus and Artemis Jackson! DETENTION!" The teacher roared in annoyance, causing the three on the back row to huff in annoyance.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the desk in front of me, as the teacher drawled on how we needed to be disciplined.

"Alright Dr. Thorn, we'll do whatever you say." Brian grumbled under his breath. Dr. Thorn; that name made Riptide feel heavy in my pocket - as if warning me for danger.

The last Dr. Thorn I knew was the... Manticore. Well, I'm screwed.

I turned to Artemis and shot her a look saying 'get ready'. She nodded her head slightly and summoned her hunting knives underneath her desk.

"Well then, at least I have the two that caused me hell the last time we met." Dr. Thorn said evilly, his heterochromatic eyes glowing venomously.

Then, the manticore's body began to shift (but the face remained human) into a lion's body and a long, scorpion-like tail. He instantly shot a spike towards me, but I kicked the table up and used it as a shield.

I fished Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it.

Brian did exactly what I did (without the sword), along with Artemis who summoned her silver bow and quiver of arrows.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Brian yelled / asked Artemis and I.

"It's a manticore. I was there when he originally died by Dionysus crushing him with grape vines." I answered, keeping my ears strained so I could try and predict the manticore's next attack or movement.

"Then why does it want _me_ of all people?!" Brian yelled, grunting in pain as a spike grazed his arm slightly.

"Artemis! Where is he?" I yelled over the sound of tables being tossed around.

"Nearly in front of you! I have no clear shot at the moment!" Artemis yelled back at me.

"Well then, here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as another barrage of spikes collided with the table I was crouched behind.

Then, my ADHD kicked in.

I kicked the table, and it was sent flying in the manticore's direction, and it hit him right in the side.

_Time to call on dad's power of the 'Earth Shaker'. But, there is still one issue: I have never used that power before._ I mentally argued with myself, but raised my left fist, and brought it down upon the classroom floor, and a tremor shook the ground. Tables and chairs were sent flying, and the second a clear shot came for me, I charged.

"Stay in Tartarus this time!" I growled as a spike hit my shoulder, and I swept my sword in a huge arc, severing the manticore's human head clean off of it's shoulders.

The head rolled a few times before desolving into dust, the body following. The tip of the scorpion tail is all that remained - a spoil of war.

I picked it up, and tossed it to Artemis, who caught it, and then gave me a questioning glance.

"Keep it safe for me. It could come in handy in the future." I told her, and she nodded in understanding.

Then, we both turned to Brian, who looked looked like he just peed his pants.

"Just what the actual HELL is going on here?!" Brian shouted.

"Alright, I'll say this simply: I'm a demigod, like you, and Artemis is a goddess." I said simply, pointing at the goddess as I mentioned her.

"Bull crap. My mother is dead and my father is on his death bed. He would've told me if I was one." Brian snapped at me. He then snatched up his rucksack, and left the classroom - but not before flipping me the bird.

"He's screwed, isn't he?" I turned to the silver eyed goddess.

"His father wouldn't be attacked unless..." Artemis trailed off, worried now.

"Unless what, Artemis?" I asked her, confused.

"His father is a demigod, so that would make Brian Nox a three-quarter god." Artemis answered, and I went pale as well.

"Then we need to go and catch up to him." I said, and we both dashed out of the classroom and raced after the supposed son of Melione.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

We chased after him for a while, sticking to the shadows and alley ways in case Brian spotted us.

After a while of tailing Brian, we saw him go into a apartment, and we both followed him.

Then, screams began to echo from the apartment.

"What the actual -?! GET OUTTA HERE!" Brian's voice echoed through out the place, and I kicked the door down, Riptide uncapped and at the ready.

Artemis summoned her bow and arrows, and arrow already notched and ready to shoot.

The apartment was a hell hole - the sofa was torn to shreds, a TV was shattered, a coffee table was dangling by a leg in the wall and there was a winged figure standing over a battered and bloody Brian.

"Ah... So our guests have arrived, I see?" The wing figure's voice echoed throughout the apartment, the sickly sweet smile most obvious on his face.

"Just who the Hades are you?" Artemis asked, aiming her arrow at the figure's head.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Moloch, the Demon of December. And I know your names: Perseus Jackson and Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Brian Nox is under me, and my brothers I believe are spending quality time with Astaroth Nox." The demon smirked, turning towards me, and I almost dropped my sword in fright, as of how much this guy reminded me of Tartarus.

His skin colour was a creepy icy blue, and his hair was long and dark grey. Moloch's eyes were... Well... Non existent, as only a small vortex of black filled his eye sockets. A midnight black horn protruded from each of his temples, adding to the overall Demonic look.

"Your not Greek or Roman. Explain what you want from the demigod - NOW!" Artemis snapped at Moloch, not wanting to waste another second.

"What _I_ want? Oh, Artemis, this boy is more than a demigod - his father, after all is Astaroth, the Demon of August. He is just a demi-demon at the minute, but soon, Brian shall take his father's place and lead us - and free us from the Demon Path!" Moloch's laughter rung through me, and rattled me like a baby shakes a baby-rattle.

"Half demon, half god? What would that make him, Artemis?" I asked the goddess next to me, and a pained scream came from the bedroom.

"It's obvious, Perseus: an insanely powerful being. If a god, his power would probably be up there with a _Protogenoi_, considering that the Demons were chased from Earth by the _Protogonoi_." Artemis answered, eyeing the demigod-demon hybrid suspiciously.

Another pained cry for help came from the bedroom, and I felt the amulet around my neck tug on me a bit.

Brian tried to get up, but Moloch added to the amount of pressure that he was adding to Brian's chest. Brian's ribs were probably on the verge of breaking.

Then, the bedroom door was blasted open, and out stepped a flaming man (he reminded me a lot of Hyperion), with flames in his eyes. He then threw down a limp man by my feet. I crouched down, and noticed that he had no horns - or signs of the horns being there. His skin was incredibly pale as I could see a puddle of purple blood beginning to pool around him. He opened his eyes slightly to show a pair of dull aqua eyes, slowly fading as the life left his body.

"Brian..." Astaroth croaked, and tried to reach out for his son.

"Let the boy say goodbye to his father, Moloch." The flaming man said, demolishing any thought of this man being Hyperion.

"Whatever, Beelzebub." Moloch grumbled and raised his foot from Brian's chest, but the swiftly kicked him in the side.

"Um... Just who are you?" I asked the flaming demon.

"Beelzebub, the Demon of July. Don't expect me to be this nice for long, sea spawn, as I'll still kill you." Beelzebub answered, his eyes glowing brighter for proof.

I turned my head back to Brian and Astaroth.

"Why didn't you tell me, father?" Brian asked, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Because the more... You knew, the... More danger... We were both... In. Then I began... To lose my power... As a Demon... To cover you... Up, and this... Happened." Astaroth rasped, purple blood beginning to trickle out slowly from the corner of his mouth.

"Why always me?" Brian asked himself, and his father stroked his son's chin softly.

"Then... Take my sword and go... Find the Demon... Path and... Destroy it... For me..." Astaroth rasped out, and a tattoo of an electrum sword etched itself onto Brian's left fore arm. "It has... The power to... End a _Protogenoi_'s... Life. Live long, Brian... Nox... My son..." Astaroth rasped out, and the last of the aqua light left his eyes.

"Now, come with us Brian - get revenge on your mother for abandoning you!" Beelzebub opened his arms up for Brian, but the demon-demigod hybrid flipped him the bird.

"Disrespecting us? We shall destroy you and your foolishness!" Moloch roared, and Artemis let her arrow fly, going straight through Moloch's throat.

I then charged Beelzebub, only for a blast of fire to erupt from the Demon of July's body.

I was enveloped in fire, and felt the sheer heat burn through my skin completely. I then collapsed to the ground from the burns, and everything turned black, but not before me seeing Zoe's face, and her distant voice calling for me.

"I'll save you... Zoe..." I muttered, trying to reach out for her. Riptide clattered from my hands, and the light faded, leaving me in the cold darkness of unconsciousness... Or death...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Yeah... I decided to include a few Demons into the story... Don't worry, they play a major role in the story, as it is called the 'Demon Path' for a reason. So, still no reviews... You guys suck. This is two an a half thousand without the A/Ns! So, you want to see next chapter, review for it, or I take my sweet ass time! I'm serious guys, as I have a whole episode of animation to do for my YouTube account. So, I'm a****lone and issuing threats like this... Oh well, Read and Review for a chapter. If you don't review, weeeeeeeeell... You guys know the dill. And tell me why you didn't review last chapters you lazy ass swipes!**

**Until next time!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story recommendations:**

**PJO: The Flames of Chaos, by Blueper (the author is sick, so this story should be too!)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Poisonous Power, by PuppyPaw (I hate this guy to Hades and back, but the story is alright... For a 'wanna be badass')**


	9. Extract for new PJO story

**YO! Was sup guys?!**

**Yeah, I'm not doing my usual A/N at the moment as I'm busy like hell... And I wrote this in like... Three to four hours (maybe longer)?**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter to my story coming out soon: The Road to Darkness. And yeah, it's ALL PJO guys, not another crossover!**

**So, let's get on with this so I can complete chapter 9!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Battle raged around me.

I stood at the foot of the original Mount Olympus, with the rest of the seven - Romans and Greeks engaged in an all-out brawl against the army of monsters and remaining giants - the gods of Olympus aiding them. Nico was also with us for extra support.

It was August the first - the Feast of Spes, the Roman goddess of Hope; and the day Gaea wishes to rise to help ensure her victory over the world.

"You ready for this?" I turned to Annabeth, to see her nod slightly, and grab my hand for comfort.

"We'll get through it, don't worry." I assured her, and kissed my girlfriend on the forehead.

Then, a tremor began, and two enormous hands made out of earth broke through the surface of the ground - one grabbing Frank, the other grabbing Annabeth.

I grabbed my girlfriend's wrist, but Gaea's grip was too tight. She pulled Annabeth and Frank underground, and after a few minutes, the ground spat them out, and Gaea began to emerge.

"You alright?" I instantly asked Annabeth as I rushed to her side.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Annabeth assured me.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Jason roared, and I hit the ground.

An earthen hand swept over my head, nearly taking it from my shoulders.

I grabbed Annabeth and rushed over to the other six, Riptide uncapped.

Annabeth drew her new bone sword she got in Tartarus, Nico summoned his Stygian Iron sword, Hazel drew her spatha, Frank got out his bow and arrow, Jason flipped his golden coin into his golden gladius, Piper grabbed Katoptris and Leo grabbed his hammers from his tool belt.

"_Puny demigods, do you really believe that you have a chance against __**me**__?! A Protogenoi? Fools!_" Gaea's voice echoed from the ground below us and a figure broke from the surface of the ground. She stood at thirty feet tall, with long, dirt riddled hair, a dress made out of dirt, tree roots and grass, and bright mean green and black eyes glowed from her eye sockets.

"Come on then Gaea, let's rip you apart!" Leo snapped at the _Protogenoi_ of earth.

I waited no more time, and did the stupidest thing anyone can do - I charged Gaea, Riptide ready to strike.

Gaea didn't seem to notice me until I brought my sword down on her foot, earning a cry of pain from the earth _Protogenoi_.

"_Perseus Jackson! You and your girlfriend shall be the first to die by my hands!_" Gaea shrieked, and swiped her hand at me, and sent my flying.

I hit the ground roughly a hundred or so feet away, and I instantly got up to my feet and charged Gaea again.

"Yeah, I'll die once the world is at peace!" I growled in pain. If this is my last fight, then I'll take the earth _Protogenoi _down with me!

I swung Riptide in a huge arc, and sliced the leg of the _Protogenoi_ open.

Silver blood leaked from the wound - but not before dirt rose up and healed her - just like what the sand did for the giant Antaeus, who I killed in the Labyrinth.

"_Just die already!_" Gaea hissed in annoyance and hit me again. That is when the other seven jumped in.

They all charged the goddess (other than Frank, who pelted Gaea with arrows), and each took a slice at her feet, buying me a few seconds.

_Come on dad, help me out here._ I pleaded to my father, dropping Riptide on the ground next to me. Then, I raised both fists and brought them both down on the ground, sending a massive tremor and earthquake to shake the area around me.

Gaea stumbled, and almost fell, but used her geokinesis to keep her up on her feet.

"_I'll be back, Heroes of Olympus. __**GIGANTES ! TAKE THEM APART!**_" Gaea shrieked, and dropped into the ground. The Gigantes then all turned to us, and charged. Nine flashes then appeared before us. In front of us, in full battle armour, stood nine gods of Olympus - Jupiter (Zeus in his Roman form for Jason), Poseidon, Hades, Mars, Hecate, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite (wait, what?) And Artemis stood there with Thalia at her side.

"Now, time for revenge!" Porphyrion roared, and all of the Gigantes summoned their spears (other than one of them, who had a bow and arrow). The Giants were Porphyrion, Polybotes, Gration (the one with the bow and arrow I'm guessing), Alcyoneus, Enceladus, Ephialtes, Otis, Leon, Mimas and Thoon.

"Son, let's send Polybotes back to Tartarus for a third time, shall we?" My father, Poseidon, came up to me, trident at the ready.

"Yeah dad, we're gonna win as well." I agreed with him, and felt the weight of Riptide in my pocket, so I pulled it out and uncapped it, revealing the leaf-shaped sword in all it's glory.

We charged Polybotes, as the other gods and their chosen person charged one of the Gigantes. Artemis stayed a bit away from Gration, but did continuously pelt her bane with arrows.

"Why don't you guys just _stay dead_." I jeered at Polybotes as my father grew to his godly height of fifteen foot, and parried the giant's spear with his trident.

The giants were still twenty foot without a doubt, so we had a down fall there - but we will use it to their disadvantage. I allowed my father to distract his bane, allowing me to create a tidal wave and launched it at Polybotes.

"Gah! Puny demigod scum! I'll tear you apart - limb for limb!" Polybotes roared, turning to me. My father then used this time to stab the giant through the neck. When the giant collapsed to the ground, I stabbed him in the chest, sending the bane of my father back to Tartarus for the second time in a couple of months.

I then looked around the battlefield, and saw Artemis and Thalia struggling against Gration, as well as Porphyrion was winning against Jupiter and Jason.

"Dad, help Jupiter and Jason! I'll help Thalia!" I yelled at him, and ran over to the goddess of the Hunt whom was losing to her bane at this moment in time.

I brought Riptide down in a huge arc, stabbing the giant in the leg.

Gration roared in pain, and attempted to hit me with his bow, but I was out of range for close range attacks.

"Why are you here, Perseus?" Artemis asked me as she and Thalia stood by my side, both shooting at the Gigantes of the Hunt with their silver arrows.

"I heard that Gration was refusing to go on holiday to Tartarus, so I thought I thought that I could help send him back to his father." I joked dryly, only for Thalia to electrocute me.

"Well, Kelp for Brains, we are doing just fine." Thalia said, shooting a few more arrows at Gration.

"Well then, I'm gonna help you end this quicker, Pinecone Face." I gave her a lopsided grin, and charged Gration, Thalia at my side with her spear and Aegis out already.

"Stay in Tartarus next time!" I shouted at the bane of Artemis, and stabbed one knee, while Thalia stabbed the other. The Gigantes' knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. Artemis then shot him through the throat, and I walked up onto his back and stabbed him. The giant then crumbled to sand and sunk into the ground.

I turned around to see Hades and Nico not in the fight - the two probably lured the dumb idiot Alcyoneus into crossing the Greek border, or just flashed away to help someone else. The other demigods were also struggling against the remaining monsters, so I poked Thalia.

"Thals, wanna join the party over there?" I asked her, and a wide grin spread across her lips.

"Well then, let's trash the party as they were too rude to give us an invite, weren't they?" Thalia grinned, and we jumped into the wild battle between the demigods and monsters.

I instantly had to jump over a battle-axe from one of my best friends - the Minotaur.

I spun around and stabbed him in the face, and went on to stab a load of other monsters including earth-born, Telekines, _empousai_ and some weird creatures that looked like a cross between a dung and stag beetle. They were a bit of a challenge; but then again, Gaea recruits some rubbish monsters. Then, a few _arai _caught my eye, but I decided against killing them (after Tartarus, I don't think I'll want to have anymore curses on my list).

Then, a roar echoed throughout the battle field. I turned to see Porphyrion standing over my father and Jupiter, his spear raised to kill the two.

I saw Jason on the floor thirty or so yards from the brothers - unconscious or dead.

"Finally, I win against you, Jupiter! Now, time to-!" A silver and gold arrow sprouted from his chest, and I ran for the king of the Gigantes.

"Well, I suggest that you run back to your daddy with your serpent legs flapping about you wanna-be king!" Apollo jeered at the giant king, Artemis at his side. Both of the twin archers had another arrow notched in their bows, and had their bows trained on Porphyrion.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted at the Giant king, and he turned around, his serpent-like legs ready to crush me.

"Oh, it's you, Perseus Jackson." He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at the giant's stupidity.

_Well, they get it from either Gaea or Tartarus - or both. Eh, it's what you call a_ perfect match_, I guess._ I snickered mentally at those thoughts.

A golden arrow then tore through the giant's throat, and a silver one thudded into his back. The giant fell down, and I raised Riptide up - the Celestial Bronze blade plunging deep into the Gigantes King's cold, black heart. Porphyrion then crumbled to sand, and melted away into the ground.

Then, an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the battle field.

Gaea broke through the surface of the earth, holding someone in her hands - a blonde haired girl... Annabeth!

I tried to run, but earthen hands grasped me and held me where I was - like all of the other gods and demigods.

"_Now, Perseus Jackson, you shall feel true pain. You have killed a majority of my children, so I'll kill the one you love most: Annabeth Chase!_" Gaea yelled out, and a fissure snaked through the ground at Gaea's feet.

For once, I didn't flinch at my full name - I could only watch as Gaea tore the girl I loved more than life itself in half, and threw her into the fissure.

"_See your girlfriend in Tartarus, Perseus!_" Gaea taunted, and the earthen hands released me, allowing me to collapse to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up at Gaea, and everything around her went black - and she went blood red, showing her as my target.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my trusty sword - Riptide. I rose to my feet, and time seemed to slow down around everyone and everything other than me. In fact, I was moving faster than anyone ever had.

Without a second thought, I charged towards Gaea, a killer's intent clear in my eyes.

Now, _nobody_ ask how I did it, because not even I know. My legs tensed up and I leapt into the sky, Riptide raised high above my head. At the last second, I brought Riptide down, and stabbed the earth _Protogenoi_ in the chest - right where her heart was.

I twisted the blade a full 360 degree angle, and then I allowed gravity to pull me down and slice Gaea in half, silver blood splattering everywhere other than Annabeth's blood - which caked her hands.

Gaea couldn't even make a sound - she just looked down at her body which was carved in half, and her body seemed to cave in on itself, and left a green and black sludge which stained the ground of where the goddess had been connected to the ground.

The war had been won. The Prophecy of Seven had also been completed - but with a price: my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, had died at the hands of the earth _Protogenoi_ - Gaea.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Alright, so that is the fist chapter of my upcoming PJO story (this is the same one I put in Dimensional Tear... But completely remade at the same time).**

**As the next chapter of this story isn't going to be uploaded until tomorrow or the third of November, I decided to do this.**

**Also, some people are asking 'what do demons have to do with the months of the year?'. Well, as I put 'the Demon of whatever month', it is the month that the demon's power is strongest in. So, knowing me, I changed it and changed it to something like 'Lucifer, the Demon of May'. But, who would call a demon 'Beelzebub'? And all of the info about the demons came from Wikipedia (classification of demons). If you still have a few confusions, PM me or review about it. And there is a demon called Satan, as some guest reviewer said 'Satan?'. All of the Demons of the Months will be included in this story as some of the antagonists (the main, to be more precise). The EXEs and Annabeth are for next story, but Order and that are for both stories (might only be this one, just not too sure at the moment).**

**So, with my rant over, I have one last thing to say: Read and Review people, and give me your honest opinion of it! What needs improving, what you enjoyed, any incorrect information I have.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	10. Chapter 9: Manipulations on my Mind

**Me (Soul): And I'm back on my streak of updating daily!**

**Doomwave: Just SHUT UP!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter as I kill Doomwave then!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The explosion echoed throughout the apartment, eradicating everything within range.

Percy Jackson was in the centre of it, and was on the brink of death, when he was suddenly thrown back into his mortal body. Above him, stood an enraged Brian Nox, who had a crimson red glow pulsing throughout his body, and his eyes were shining like amplified aqua fog lights.

Objects were floating around Brian that reminded Percy of Silver the Hedgehog's telekinesis.

"You won't touch him." Brian growled, and launched every object that was orbiting him at Beelzebub, the Demon of July.

Beelzebub just laughed at Brian, and everything was eradicated when it collided with the demon's fiery aura.

"Nothing can defeat me, you fool." Beelzebub grinned darkly.

"My father was your brother, was he not? He could be killed, you can killed. If not, I'll give you pain to remember!" Brian snarled at his apparent uncle Beelzebub.

Beelzebub then paled slightly, and launched a ball of flames at Brian.

The pressure that Brian's aura created somehow crushed the fire-ball, and turned into a single, small blue flame. The blue flame flickered and jumped onto Brian's extended left hand, and then multiplied by twenty or so in size as the killer's intent in Brian's eyes grew.

"See you at the Demon Path. By the way, who the freaking hell would call their kid '_Beelzebub_'? Asta la vista, bitch." Brian snarled, and blew the blue flames from his aura and in the Demon of June's direction.

The second the flame left his aura, the breath was literally stolen from Artemis' lungs. She couldn't breath. She collapsed to her knees as unimaginable cold filled the air around the apartment because of the flame.

_That must be his secret power that master warned me of_, Beelzebub thought as the abnormal flames of cold enveloped him. _He has the power to obtain an ability from the opponents he defeats_.

Beelzebub's screams echoed throughout the apartment, and he slowly shrunk like a flame does when it runs out of fuel or oxygen. "I'll have my revenge... With all of my brothers next time!" Beelzebub's last words left his mouth as a squeak, and he vanished like a flame being snuffled out. Tendrils of dark orange smoke rose from the scorch marks on the oak floor boards.

The evil glint in Brian's eyes then vanished, and was replaced with a look of sorrow and guilt. The aura then vanished as a tear trickled down his cheek, and the air began to circulate again, allowing the goddess to breath at a steady pace once more.

The tear dropped to the floor, and the sound of the splatter echoed throughout the now deadly silent apartment building. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing from the Goddess of the Hunt and the occasional tear colliding with the oak flooring.

"We need to get Perseus back to camp." Artemis said, placing a hand on the thirteen year old boy who was grieving over his now dead father.

She then grabbed Percy's limp body and placed her hand on Brian's shoulder again. The trio then vanished in a flash of silver light.

Then, the second the flash died down, Astaroth's body began to boil, but not before evaporating into a warm breeze, which ran around the apartment, returning everything to how it was before the pair of demons ransacked his temporary home - as if he nor Brian had ever lived there.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Artemis' point of view:**

"Get me that stretcher, _NOW_!" Will Solace yelled at his siblings as he led me (and yes, I was still carrying an unconscious Percy) through the infirmary.

"Will! Here!" Someone yelled and a stretcher nearly hit Will in the side, but he grabbed it in time.

H then told me to place Percy on the stretcher, so I did, and Will ran off with the stretcher, me hot on his heels.

We then crashed into the theater (operation) room, and Will began barking orders at other children of Apollo.

"Lady Artemis, not to be rude or anything, but can you leave? You know, as I think a few of my brothers are uneasy in your presence." Will asked, and I just huffed and left the infirmary.

Thalia then walked then ran over to me, shouting something out like: "Milady, what happened?"

Thalia then was right in front of me, worry in her eyes.

"What... Happened... To... Him... Milady...?" Thalia asked, struggling to catch her breath.

"A demon attacked us. Two to be exact. That boy, Brian Nox, is quite powerful, considering that he is a demi-demon as well as a half blood. The son of Melione killed both of the demons, and even has enough power to suffocate a goddess." I explained, still a bit surprised on how so much power can be contained within such a young body.

"What demons where there, Milady?" A navy blue haired teen asked.

"Moloch and Beelzebub. The boy's father was Astaroth." I answered, and Sonic paled.

"And did the two kill Astaroth?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, why?" I turned to Sonic, and he was as white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Thalia asked, and the navy haired boy's emerald eyes began to fade a bit.

"Astaroth is one of the most power demons. Moloch and Beelzebub are power-hungry, and would have absorbed a small percentage of Astaroth's power. And if the other nine are involved... We are the definition of screwed..." Sonic trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

"Why is that, Sonic?" Thalia asked her boyfriend.

"We will have to deal with the 'Twelve Supreme Demons'; Order and his Son; the EXE army; one of my many evil counterparts: Scrouge; and last and the most hated: Annabitch Chase." Sonic spat, spitting a load of flem to the side to add to his hate towards the twisted daughter of Athena.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Demigod dreams. Ah, the one thing I hate above anything else in the world... Okay, I would NEVER hate these more than Annabeth, but then again, this dream was pretty horrific.

I was in a dungeon, and on the floor in front of me, chained to the wall, was Zoe.

"Zoe!" I hissed, and she turned towards me.

"Go away... Your here to hurt me..." Zoe snarled, looking up at me. I flinched at the look of pure hatred that my girlfriend gave me.

"Zoe, it's me, Percy! What are you talking about?!" I asked, knowing full damn well what she was talking about. "Annabeth took control of my body in a curse and made me kill you! I swear, Zoe! I love you, and always will!" I yelled lowly at her, and all Zoe did was spit in my direction.

"The biggest mistake I ever made wasn't allowing Heracles to trick me and deceive anymore. No where near the mistake I recently made. The mistake I made was kissing you, Perseus Jackson. I hate you! I just wish that you would drop down dead!" Zoe snarled at me, the venom clenching at my heart.

My heart felt like it had been torn from my body at her words. The only girl I'll ever love again, the one I want to marry, the one I want _children_ and have a future with, hates me; and her biggest mistake was _me_. Now, _that_ is just plain evil to say.

"I'll rescue you... I promise you." I muttered, and a tear fell down my cheek. It splattered against the floor, and Zoe wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What did they do to you?" I asked her, and she just spat at me.

"You hit me, humiliate me - the lot. I know you know, Perseus, as you was _FUCKING_ THERE!" Zoe roared at me, and I began to shake in anger.

_Oh, EXE is gonna have his head ripped off the next time I see him,_ I growled mentally, thinking of ways to torture my evil clone.

"We are coming Zoe. I'm coming to get you and bring you home - destroying the Demon Path as I get you. I swear to Chaos." I said, and touched the one I love's cheek lightly; my finger tips brushing a bit of her hair from her face.

"Just go. Don't even bother fulfilling those promises, as I'll castrate you with Riptide when I see you next!" Zoe snarled at me, glaring daggers at me.

"..." I said nothing, and the image around me faded to nothingness. But, I couldn't help but notice a sobbing Zoe before the dream ended...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I slightly cracked open my eyes, only to have a blinding white light shining in my eyes.

I attempted to move my arms to block the light out, but I couldn't move.

"He's awake!" I heard a muffled voice yell.

The light was removed, and I turned to my left, hoping that the past week or so had all been a bad dream - and that Zoe was by my side holding my hand.

But she wasn't. Zoe was trapped on the other end of the Demon Path.

"War... Ter..." I managed out, and nectar was shoved down my throat. It no longer tasted like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies; it tasted of what I desired most - Zoe's warm, soft caramel flavored lips.

"How you feeling, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked, and my eyes were slightly in focus. I could see two or three 'Thalia's in front of me, as well as 'Sonic's.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Will asked from the other side of me.

I turned to him, and saw like eight - no, twelve fingers.

"Eight or twelve... I don't know..." I slurred, and turned back to Sonic and Thalia, who now had Artemis next to them.

"Zoe... She hates... Me..." I slurred, and a pang of hurt entered my chest as I recalled her exact words.

I could hear a thousand Zoes continuously chanting at me '_the mistake I made was kissing you, Perseus Jackson!_', '_I hate you!_' and '_I just wish that you would drop down dead!_'.

I stifled a sob, and kept on muttering 'make it stop'.

Artemis put a hand on my shoulder, and gasped before she tensed.

"They've manipulated both Zoe and Perseus. She hates him, and he is now heart-broken." Artemis said to them, hatred in her voice.

"EXEs..." I croaked out, and a low growl came from Sonic's throat.

"Do you know what that is, Sonic?" Thalia asked Sonic, calming him down a bit.

"Yeah. The EXEs are a race of purely evil and demonic creatures. A bit like I was told that the gods have the Gigantes, but these creatures look _just _like us. Like my EXE looks just like me, other than black corneas and blood-red irises and pupils. Did I mention that when he cries, they are tears of blood?" Sonic explained, coming in through one ear, his words swimming through my mind a few times before flying out.

"And how can we destroy these 'X's?" Artemis asked.

"They are spelled 'E', 'X', 'E', Lady Artemis. And you can't fully destroy them... As apparently we die as well as them. Your life force is connected to the EXE, as they share the exact same DNA as you. If you do manage to kill one, you can only hope that whoever it is lives or isn't connected to the EXE, or all chaos will break free. It's like Mephiles is Shadow's EXE, as was _it _created by his shadow after all. And the Tails Doll is Tails' EXE." Sonic explained, but paused before adding something in. "And killing ourselves isn't worth the risk. Sonic EXE is still alive, and I died a few times. But, also, we have Anti-Selves like you gods and goddesses of Olympus do. Mine is super powered thanks to his stupidity: Scrouge. But there are Antis there for all of us Mobians last time I checked."

"Not helping Sonic... Not helping at all..." I muttered dryly, and Sonic cracked a small grin.

"The second Percy's back to normal and fully recovered, we'll go to the Demon Path - where ever the darn thing's entrance is." Sonic suggested, turning to Artemis.

"No... We go ASAP..." I croaked out, trying to get up, but Will pushed me back down.

"Not yet, Perce. Your muscles are still contracted and you still need healing. Not even water healed you this time around." Will said, and I felt a needle being stabbed into my arm.

"Just rest, Percy, or you'll do more harm than good." Will assured me, but my last thoughts ran through my head before I went into the realm of Hypnos.

_How much more bad can inflicted upon the world? And how can I not do what I've already done?_ I asked myself as nearly all of my mind went to asleep - all but the memory of Zoe's words to me...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): AND DONE! So, I have a few things to say.**

**Doomwave: One thing is that you Sonic the Hedgehog fans who read Soul's story 'High School Chaos', is beginning to fall apart... Literally. So, PM him, review on that story, DO WHATEVER and give ideas, as when one story dies... a tonne go with it.**

**Me: AND, my Percy Jackson story will be going up by Christmas at the latest, so keep an eye on it! ;)**

**Doomwave: Not to mention that you are mentally broken at the minute.**

**Me: Why do I still allow you to stay here, even though I'm having very bad home issues at the minute?**

**Doomwave: Because you love me!**

**Me: My ASS do I!**

**Doomwave: I'll spill that you love S- *gets slugged in the jaw by me***

**Me: THIS IS FUCKING LIVE YOU WANK STAIN!**

**Soul EXE: Now, read and review or DIE!**

**Me: Doomwave, did you leave the back door open? *summons sword***

**Doomwave: No...**

**Doomwave EXE: *like Zass/Zazz from Sonic Lost Word* TIME FOR SOME REVENGE!**

**Doomwave and Me: DIE WANNA-BE'S**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

* * *

**Story Recommendations:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic and the Dark Winds, by D. (i think)**

**PJO: The Boy Who Grew Up, by Pluto's Daughter 11**


	11. Chapter 10: Percy's Nightmare Confirmed

**Me (Soul): Let's just get on with it.**

**Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

I stared at the daggers in front of me. Percy had given one to me, after he got Leo to forge it from the tip of a scorpion's tail. Then, Leo also got a hold of the remains of Excalibur, and re-forged it into a dagger.

Now, duel weild daggers, are one thing I LOVE!

"Come on, Percy, get up! We have to go!" I said, trying to wake up the Son of Poseidon. It was no use at all.

"Go away... I'm still dreaming..." Percy muttered, drooling.

"Yeah, dreaming about Annabeth kissing you again." I joked, only to have a pillow thrown at me.

"Zoë's gonna be pissed if your late at getting her back from hell." I added, and Percy's eyes snapped open.

"Piss off, Sonic..." Percy grumbled, and closed his eyes once again.

"Fine then, let EXE continue with whatever he's doing to Zoë." I shrugged, and sheathed my daggers.

Percy then swung the covers over, and reached out for Riptide.

"Touchy subject?" I mocked Percy, and looked around for a window or anything to climb out of without being skewered.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Percy growled, and he began to glow a harsh red.

"Now now... No need for violence." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, trying to find an escape route.

"Look! Annabeth!" I pointed behind Percy, and he turned around for a split second - enough time for me. I barged through the door and ran a bit away to let the son of Poseidon calm down a bit.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**** (A/N: Yeah, this is happening a lot. It's centered around Percy though!)**

I drummed my fingers on the car seat.

Seven of us were on our way to New York, with Argus driving us.

"So, what's the first thing we're going to do?" Knuckles asked, cracking his name sakes as he sat at the back, next to Sonic.

"You guys can get some snacks for when we're in the Demon Path. I, on the other hand, have some issues of my own to take care of." I suggested, turning to the navy blue haired and crimson red haired boys.

"Why am I here again?" Thalia asked, who was sitting next to me.

"We need you to take Zoë's place in this group for the time being. Then, we can have peace." Artemis said, turning in her seat. She sat at the front, next to Argus. Nico sat on the other side of me; and Brian sat on the opposite side of Sonic, remaining silent.

"Come on, guys. It's not like we're going to all die." Sonic gave a nervous laugh, and Thalia shocked him.

"If that's jinxed, I swear I'll-" Thalia's threat was cut off by the van screeching to a halt.

"What the Hades?" Artemis cursed, and we were all (literally) trown out of the van other than Argus, who just sped off, leaving us on the road side.

We were in New York, near my mother's appartment.

"I'll catch you guys later. I need to check up on something." I said to the others, and they all nodded (other than Artemis and Brian) in agreement - and then went into a McDonald's.

I walked off in the other direction, towards my mother's appartment.

The streets of New York were packed. I had to push past a few gangs and groups of businessmen.

After an agonising ten minute walk, I reached my mother's appartment.

I knocked on the door, and my mother's voice echoed from the other side.

"Paul! Answer the door!"

Paul Blofis (A.K.A Mr. Blowfish) opened the door, and the second he saw me, I was crushed in a tight hug.

"Sally! Guess who's here?!" Paul yelled over to her. It's been three or so months since I'd last seen them.

Mom then came to the door, and crushed me in a bear hug.

"Percy! Come in!" She pulled me inside, closing the door behind me.

"Why are you here?" Mom asked me, her green eyes glistening with tears.

I just looked at here, a grave look in my eyes.

"There's another war, isn't there?" She asked. She never fully got over what Annabeth had done to me.

"Yeah, and I'm the centre of this one as well. Zoë... She died..." My voice cracked slightly.

"How?" Paul asked me, an eyebrow arched.

"I killed her. _Arai_ attacked, and Annabeth's curse to me was to kill the one I care about the most." I answered, a tear trickling down my cheek. "And I'm going to get her back. And to do that, I need to travel to a place known as the 'Demon Path'. There's seven of us, but that's beside the point."

I then put my hand in my pocket and rummaged around for the ring. I fished it out once I found it, and placed it in my mother's hands.

"Do me a favor, and keep it safe for me. It's for Zoë when I bring her back." I closed her hand over the ring, and my mom swung her arms around my neck.

"Stay safe, Perseus Jackson. I'm so proud of you." Mom kissed my cheek, and released me.

"Now, go and save your girlfriend, Percy." She smiled slightly at me.

"I will... Love you." I said, and I spun on my heel, leaving my mother's appartment without looking back.

I was determined on finding Zoë, and nothing was going to stop me from finding her.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

The six of us sat on the far side of the fast food restaurant - McDonald's.

I chomped on a few more fries, and took a gulp of my Fanta.

Out of the corner of my eye, I then saw Chaos walk into the restaurant, and straight to the toilets.

"I'll be back in a second, guys." I said to them and left my seat and quickly walked over to the rest rooms.

I opened up the door, and I saw Chaos standing there, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, closing the door behind me.

"The Demons are breaking free of their prisons. I found the location of the Demon Path, but it'll take some doing to get there." Chaos said grimly.

"And why is that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at my patron.

"Because, the Demon Path begins at the summit of Mount Everest. And just to get there is a massive risk. I can only help you by transporting you seven to the foot of Mount Everest. From there on out, you're on your own." Chaos said grimly.

I suddenly felt the need to draw my daggers.

"To make matters worse, Order and his son will attempt to stop you, as they've sided with the Demons." Chaos added, and I paled considerably.

"What about Annabeth Chase?" I was dreading the answer I was going to get.

"Alive, and well. So be careful, all of the Demons will extinguish your life force with minimum power." Chaos warned, before adding, "Scrouge is back too. So, be careful, Sonic. Void isn't ready to face Order yet. The second he is, we'll both come and aid you in rescuing Zoë and destroying the Demon Path." Chaos said grimly, and my face darkened at the mention of one of my evil counterparts.

"What happened to Zoë though? Their methods of torture?" I asked, and Chaos flickered slightly.

"Just embarrassment, humiliation and enternal nightmares. So hurry up before she loses her sanity." Chaos flickered again, and his face darkened as he began to fade.

"I must take my leave. Order is onto you, so finish your meals quickly so I can teleport you to Mount Everest. Stay safe, my champion." Chaos then faded.

"Damn it... I muttered under my breath, and hurried out of the rest rooms and back to our tables.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

The bell rung as I opened up the front door.

I looked around, and saw Sonic, Artemis, Thalia and the others sat at a table for seven. I walked over and took my seat.

"Where was you?" Sonic asked, taking a huge bite out of his Chicken Legend. (**A/N: those are the best thing on the menu! Other than the spicy chicken wrap with bacon... -_-**)

I saw a chicken and bacon deli roll in front of me as I sat down.

"Talking to my mom. Warning her about what's going on." I simply replied, "Is that mine?" I gestured to the deli roll.

"Yeah, but be quick. Order is on to us." Sonic simply replied, taking a gulp out of his fanta.

(**A/N: I would end this chapter here, but it's only 1,400 or so words. And I won't go below 2,000.**)

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I finished the meal in roughly ten or so minutes, and we got up to leave.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get to Mount Everest?" Knuckles asked, standing next to Brian, who was slurping up the last of his pepsi max.

"Chaos is going to transport us. So let's go." Sonic simply answered and we all exited McDonald's.

The second the door shut behind us, it seemed to vanish, leaving us in a snowy waste land.

"Where are we?" I asked, kicking a bit of snow. A ski jacket somehow appeared on each of us, as well as combat boots and thermals.

"China. Mount Everest is over there." Nico answered, pointing to a huge mountain roughly a mile from here.

Then, the ground rumbled, and cracked open. A rack of seven metal boards rose from the fissure in the ground and snow.

"Sweet! This is our ticket there!" Sonic cheered, and picked up a cobalt blue and silver board.

Thalia picked up a black and silver one, Knuckles' picked up a crimson one which morphed into some kind of hover bike, Brian picked up an aqua, blood red and black board, Artemis had a silver one, and Nico had a pure black one.

The last one was a deep emerald green and blue board, with silver waves and orange flames running along the sides of it.

"And what in my father's name are these things, and how do we work them?" Nico asked, eyeing the board he picked up.

"Their called 'Extreme Gear'. Easy: stand up on it, or imagine it as a bike if you want, and just ride it like a skateboard." Sonic grinned and hopped on his extreme gear. He then rode off, with Knuckles following him.

Artemis, Thalia and Nico then hopped on and rode after them, leaving me with Brian Nox.

"Ready, Brian?" I asked the thirteen year old boy.

"More then ever." Was his simple reply, and his board turned into a bike, as did mine.

We then hopped onto our extreme gear, and sped off after the others.

I could feel the bitter cold air of China whip against my face as we raced down the slope. It reminded me a bit of Shadow Travel, just with the danger addition of falling off and dying.

I quickly swerved to the left as multiple chunks of rock and ice came crumbling down on where I once was.

Brian came up behind me, a balaclava covering most of his face.

"How much longer!" I yelled over the howling winds.

"I dunno... Wait... AVALANCHE!" Sonic shouted, and sped up.

"What the...?" I asked myself and looked behind me.

"Oh... Crap..." I cursed as I saw a colossal avalanche tumbling down behind me.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): Now... No reveiws, eh? Well, I told ya, I'll take my sweet ass time.**

**Doomwave: He was going to spam you guys, so think yourselves lucky.**

**Me: Oh well, I have three fractured fingers and four cracked knuckles at the moment...**

**Doomwave: From punching someone in the face five or six times... Maybe more. And it wasn't me! Haters... -_-**

**Me: Oh well, we got no reviews! So, no reviews, you wait until I can be fucked to update. Simples.**

**Doomwave: When should your hand be better anyway?**

**Me: By next week, but I'm having a 3D scan on my abdomen as well as most likely having an operation... -_-**

**Doomwave: And those chest pains? You may have major issues!**

**Me: Whatever. Now, I need to hope and pray that someone has the heart to update. If so, I ****MAY**** do a little romantic scene for you guys... Or just another Percy / Zoe meeting.**

**Doomwave: Is that all?**

**Me: Nope. Read and Review guys, and I allow you to live. It's a very lovely deal on my end.**

**Doomwave: Reaping souls?**

**Me: Oh, how'd ya know?!**

**Doomwave: It's obvious.**

**Me: Yeah, let's just sign the story so I can go boxing.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story Recommendations:**

**Percy Jackson and the Avengers, by PraetorLupa (proper sick, recommended by my friend Zgirl101)**

**Sonic and Friends: High School Chaos, by The Prince of Souls (the only story I'll ever write with a happy ending)**

**Story to look out for:**

**The Demon Path, by The Prince of Souls (coming Winter 2013/14)**


	12. Chapter 12: How Many EXEs Are There!

**Me (Soul): Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Sonic: Yeah, and we're back too!**

**Thalia: Good!**

**Percy: Now, to kill Soul!**

**Me: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so you can't sue!**

**Enjoy or rot in Tartarus!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

_Ouch_. This wasn't my idea of a vacation. Or how I would ever want to sped the rest of my Christmas vacation here - in China.

We were currently halfway up Mount Everest (blame the crappy Extreme Gear - it blew up under our feet, and Sonic and Knuckles apparently had déjà vu)... Well, according to Sonic we were.

My foot slipped slightly, sending a few chunks of rock down. I didn't even hear anything from the endless abyss below me.

"Uh... How deep is the drop guys?" I asked, turning to the others. Sonic was forced to give Thalia a piggy-back ride, thanks to her fear of heights.

"Probably a few hundred feet - nothing much." Sonic said as if it was no biggie. Thalia was asleep, thank the gods.

"The sky is 130 miles or so, idiot. It is much more than that." Artemis grumbled, clambering over a few other rocks.

_This is going to be a long trip,_ I thought to myself, _but it will all be worth it in the end._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A cry of pain echoed throughout the dungeon.

Chained to a wall, was a weak, limp girl. She had muddy, greasy black hair, and very pale skin. She snapped open her eyes, to see her tormenter.

Blazing, volcanic black eyes looked the attacker in the eyes.

"What do... You want... From... Me?" The girl asked, making weak attempts to break free.

"Oh, Zoë, we don't want you. We want your boyfriend, that bitchy Moon goddess and the blue rat." A feminine voice left her tormentor's mouth.

"What... Do you... Mean?" Zoë asked, trying to shake the current migraine out of her head.

"That Perseus Jackson is leading a quest of seven to come find you. The seven think that their enough to defeat the Twelve Demons of the Months. But, first of all, I think that I should kill Perseus... Yes... That would satisfy me. Especially when he thinks that his love killed him." The woman said in a sadistic manner.

"What do you... Mean?" Zoë asked the tormentor, strugling to keep her eyes open.

"Perseus may of killed you, yes, but not with his mind. Strong forces beyond both Mobius and Earth are at play here: the EXEs. Now, Zoë Nightshade, I believe that Perseus Jackson would _love_ to see the face of his girlfriend when he breathes his last breath." The cloaked figure smiled evilly unter the cloth covering her face. She then ripped the cloth from her face, and Zoë stifled a gasp.

The figure was a exact clone of Zoë, but at the same time, different. Her skin was a very pale colour (white to be exact), while her teeth had sharper edges and her lips were paler than normal - as well as drier than the Atacama Desert (and that's saying something!)

"That's right Zoë, I'm you. In fact, I'm the better Zoë Nightshade, as I am Zoë EXE, one of the girlfriends of Perseus EXE!" The clone ginned darkly, and the real Zoë's eyes drooped lower and lower until she was locked and sealed within the Realm of Hypnos for the night.

"Percy... I'm sorry..." She mumbled weakly, so low that not even her EXE clone heard her...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"_Percy... I'm sorry..._" A distant voice echoed throughout the air around the group of seven.

The summit of the mountain was nearly in reach, as they only had another hour or so long walk until they were at their destination.

"Zoë..." Percy muttered under his breath, "I'll save you." He vowed.

"You alright, kelp head?" Thalia asked, walking next to him.

She was on the inside, so she would joke still, but annoy her, and she'll kick you over the edge.

"I'm fine, pinecone face. Why'd you ask?"

"Because your quiet. And you seem more... Dark since Zoë's capture." Thalia said, careful not to say the word 'death'.

"That has nothing to do with it. I know I'm going to get Zoë back. If I don't, then at least I'll die fighting for her. After all, she is my reason to keep going." The son of Poseidon said bluntly, keeping his eyes on the crumbling ground beneath him.

"That's deep, Percy - even for you." Thalia laughed a bit, but then turned serious. "What is the actual reason for you acting like this? No lies, Perseus Jackson, or I _will_ kick you _over_ the edge of the mountain." The punk-girl threatened, her electric blue eyes glowing dangerously.

He flinched at the sound of his full name being used.

"It's what happened in a dream. I was with her, and I once even saw her being whipped by Perseus EXE. I was unable to stop it. She even thinks that I am the one torturing her now, as they only stick to first names - no 'EXE' or anything added to the words." Percy said, fully aware at the dangerous game which the EXES were playing.

"So... What's going to happen when you guys fight your EXES?" Thalia asked, concerned about her beloved cousin.

"We'll kill then, and then free Zoë. But, I'm not too sure if there is a Zoë or Thalia EXE as well... I know that there is a Sonic, me and Knuckles EXE, but I'm not too sure about anyone else."

"Shadow hasn't got an EXE for many reasons. The EXEs basically are the commplete opposite of us. Like Perseus EXE probably has fire powers. Shadow's EXE was weak, so he was killed by Sonic EXE. Perseus EXE could only of been created when your world first made contact with my world." Sonic butted in, swinging arms over his girlfriend and Percy's shoulders.

"So, that explains why my EXE is so good at archery..." Percy trailed off, pailing.

"And Zoë EXE would be the best at sword fighting..." Thalia added.

"Percy would fight Zoë EXE, and Zoë would fight Perseus EXE; visa versa." Sonic summarised.

"What about an EXE for Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked, wondering how many EXEs there were.

"There may be..." Sonic wondered, a distant look in his eyes.

"And if there is...?" Percy asked, going a shade paler.

"Then we, my friends, will be the definition of screwed." Sonic answered, and Percy rolled his eyes at the navy blue haired nuisance.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Sonic's point of view:**

The second we reached the top, I instantly wondered how the hell the Demon Path began here.

There was... Well... Nothing other than clouds below us (and we were standing on the mountain, idiots!).

"How the Hades is this the Demon Path?" Artemis asked, confused.

Nico agreed, drawing his Stygin Iron sword.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I grinned, and walked around.

"Then try kicking the cap off of the mountain." Btian suggested, walking over to it.

"I don't think-" We were cut off by him kicking the mountain top. It fell off, and he peered down a small hole in the mountain.

Then, all of a sudden, a torrent of a inky dark purple shot upwards from the gap in the ground, and Brian flew backwards into Knuckles, who caught the obnoxious son of Asteroth and Melione.

"What the...?" I muttered under my breath, and the purple liquid then seemed to go outwards like a fountain.

It cascaded down the mountain, and Mount Everest began to shake violently.

The snow seemed to suddenly melt away, and the purple liquid seemed to form a huge sphere around us and the mountain.

"Shouldn't we run, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, turning to me.

I shook my head in reply. "No, Knux. This is why Chaos couldn't come with us. This liquid turns all human blood into that of a demon's. In other words, we will all become half demons, half gods - just like Brian." I explained, looking up at the strange purple substance.

"No offence, Brian." I added quickly, to avoid the demi-demon's wrath. Apparently he killed two demons, so I would naturally not want to piss him off.

"Well... This is it then, huh?" Percy asked me, turning to me.

Thalia took my hand into hers as I turned to face the son of Poseidon, and cracked a grin.

"Yeah, say good bye to mortality, and hello to demon-hood." Was my simple reply, and all of us were engulfed in a deep, demonic purple light; signiflying that we were no longer mortal - we had the blood of demons running through out veins.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Me (Soul): And I'm done at long last!**

**Sonic: Where's Doomwave?**

**Doomwave: *groans in pain through a gag, and tries to break through his chains***

**Me: Getting tortured by Artemis.**

**Artemis: YOU MALES DISGUST ME! *shoots Doomwave in the groin with an arrow***

**Percy: Ouch...**

**Me: Tell me 'bout it. So, now I need to reply to some reviews!**

**Zgirl101: 1st: **Cool! So, finally, I'm back! Took me forever to finish another story. Anyways, love the story Soul! And thanks for mentioning me!

Can't wait for Sonic Boom. Lets hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog, people!

**2nd: **Hmm. Colossal usual means baaaaad.

**Me: Yeah, I know! It's taking me forever to write these chapters too! I'm getting my fingers and hand checked tomorrow to see if I can go back boxing. Then my schedule's filled with detentions and crap... -_-**

**Keyblade Master Mathias: **Isn't Extreme gear from Sonic Riders

**Me: Yeah, but they're awesome, so I thought that I'd let them ride them for a few hours. I mean, I have one to whack my maths teacher with! (His name sounds so close to 'wanker' it's unreal)**

**Me: So, with that out of the way, Read and Review or I'll send you to Tartarus! Now, to update the Road to Darkness!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**Story Recommendations:**

**The Road to Darkness, by The Prince of Souls (ME!)**

**Rescue or Escape?, by Zgirl101**


End file.
